Maddy Returns for Her Love
by Moonlight Jazz Wolf
Summary: New so i might be bad at summaries This is about where Maddy is heading toward Jana's pack and Jana, Ceri, and Bryn asked her what happened, Meanwhile Rhydian tries to adjust to life without Maddy. Will he be able to wait for Maddy to come back or go back to her? Maddian After Season 2 finale
1. Jana's Pack and s

**Maddy**

My family and I were in wolf form, as we were leaving, i turned back for a minute or two and looked to see Rhydian wiping his tears as he walked back with Shannon and Tom to Stoney Bridge. I howled as they left and i heard a tearful howl come back from Rhydian. He looked back at me and blow me kisses. That was the last thing i saw him do before he left. "Oh Rhydian, how can i leave half of my pack behind ... at lease we shared a see you soon kiss."

Mum and Dad were almost near by Jana's pack so i started running to them so i could catch up with them. I wonder what I'm going to do when i see Rhydian's mom and brother and especially Jana.

**Jana **

I can smell Maddy and her parents catching up to our pack so i stopped our pack and think about where we could stay at and which place is far yet close to Stoney Bridge so if Maddy wants to go back home, she can. She'll do fine in the wild i just know it , but just to make sure .

Hmm... oh look theres a cave near by it should be big enough for the pack to stay for a week or more and so Maddy can catch up.

I got lots of questions to ask her and i think so does Ceri especially what happened last night with Maddy and Rhydian.

Hehe sparks flied...

**Srry its a short chapter, i kinda need to get hang on this website. P.S. i'm not done writing yet so i'll update everyday or every 2 days**

**Anyways, What does Jana know that happened the night before between Maddy and Rhydian? Review **


	2. Questions

**Maddy**

We stopped, because Jana was just standing there walking around while others from the pack were just waiting for their next order or something. She must have noticed that i was waiting for her to say hi, because She got up and said, '' Hey Maddy, i didnt see you there."

Me: Hey Jana, hows the wild pack or should i say your pack

Jana: Doing good, but why should you be asking me questions, when i should be asking you questions

Me: Like what?

Jana: Like when you announced to Rhydian that you love him and he gave you a kiss, he saids i love you too then promising you that once he's older and no one would care of his actions then he'll find you... and you said you guys will find each other. Jana said with her eye browns doing that look which states "huh huh"in lovely dovely mood. She laughed once she saw that i blushed, but wait a minute how does Jana know that Rhydian and i kissed stating our love for each.

Me: How do you know that Rhydian and I shared our first kiss? I looked at her with a concerned face.

Jana: Don't get mad at me, but i was using eolas last night since i wanted to see when you family was going to come join our pack so i kinda spied on you guys or so... But don't worry... Hearing what Jana said so far, i quickly shouted, not letting her finish her sentence

Me: YOU WERE SPYING ON ME LAST NIGHT! ...my eyes started to get bigger and turning yellow and in realization of what could happen if ...

Me: DOES CERI OR BRYN KNOW ABOUT THIS ?!

Jana: Like i was saying before you interrupted me that no Ceri or Bryn don't know about you know ...

Huh why was she tilting her head to side of me was some one behind me. I turned and saw Ceri standing right behind me.

**Ceri**

I used my super hearing to hear if anyone is mentioning me for help or gossip. When i faced my hearing to the pack leader and kinda of like my child Jana who is talking with that tame who took my son away from me Ugh Maddy, I heard that girl scream "DOES CERI OR BRYN KNOW ABOUT THIS ?!". Hearing that they could be talking about a crisis and that Maddy probably would not want me finding about, I sneaked up to them. I heard Jana tell Maddy," Like i was saying before you interrupted me that no Ceri or Bryn don't know about you know." Jana must have known that i was listening so she preferred to what ever they were taking about to teen slang "about you know" well guess what Jana i don't know.

I saw that Maddy had notice of a person nearby so she turned around and smiled.

Maddy : Hello Ceri, isn't it wonderful outside in the wild? ... So she thinks that she can just play it cool and hope i did not hear their almost conservation, well i'll just act like i just came by to hear some news from Jana or something... Maddy , you can't keep that secret of yours to be secure.

Ceri: Hello Maddy, Hows my boy Rhydian?

**Maddy**

Umm does she know about the kiss, i'll just play it cool and try to talk about something besides Rhydian.

Ceri : Hello Maddy, Hows my boy Rhydian? ... Oh no i hope she does not know anything OH why did she have to start the conservation about Rhydian

Maddy: Well, Rhydian is fine, but i think so anymore that much...

Ceri: Why would my son not feel happy, well of course it might because of all those annoying humans, but please tell me why?

Maddy: Rhydian was sad when i had to leave so i just think that he might miss me and his family from the pack here

Ceri: ok thanks for letting me know about my boy, but right it is getting late so i should go to our new den and Bryn probably wondering where i am

Maddy: ok, Ceri Good Night

Ceri left to the the den and when to sleep with Bryn

I breathed normally again and Jana then asked me

Jana: So, why did you have to leave Stoney Bridge, i thought that you loved it there, i mean whats not to love especially that RHYDIAN'S THERE, and so is your friends Shannon and Tom

I kinda blushed when she mentioned Rhydian out loud that i shushed her and told her

ME: I'll tell you tommorow, and about Rhydian and mine relationship status

I said it all shyly and we walked off into the den bumping each other and Jana making lovely dovely eyes at me

Haha that made me laugh ... and i thought that going to the wild was going to suck, but it does not ... so far

She whispered to me before i went to lay down, "You know you have to tell your boyfriends mother what happened with you and him."

I did not answer back, but i knew that i had to tell her about the kiss at some point or until its official that Rhydian and are dating once i see him again

I laid down with my new sort of BFF and wished to Rhydian where ever he is at "Goodnight Rhydian."Xs Xoxoxoxxxxo

**What does Ceri know so far and will she spy on Jana and Maddy to find out their little secret? and What is going on with Rhydian, when Maddy left a day ago? I'll update soon about the answer to question 2, but still i need help and your opinons to answer it so pleases REVIEW Thanks**

**Hugs from Moonlight Jazz Wolf **


	3. Rhydian's day

**Sorry that i didn't update sooner but i'm sick and i need to think Rhydian's first day without Maddy and his first full moon ... maybe as a lone wolf... **

**Rhydian**

It was a day since Maddy had left, and i bet that we can last our first day apart without crying about our missing presence. Yesterday, I went to school like usually, and when the bell rang to take our seats i just stopped and stared at the empty seat that belongs to my Maddy. Of course, I was heartbroken at the thought of Maddy leaving, but i knew that Maddy would not want me to suffer so i asked Shannon if i can sit with Tom. Shannon saw the look on my face and asked

Shannon:I know that you miss her, but she'll come back once its the perfect time

Me :Thanks Shannon, so can i sit with Tom, i want to talk with my mate

Shannon: Its good that you want to spend time with your mates while shes gone. Shannon got up out of her seat and sat next to Harry Averywoods, her boyfriend who apparently moved from a different class to Mr. Jefferies so he can see her through out the day. Well, I sat next to Tom and he asked,

Tom: Mate, the best thing to do when someone you love left, is get some hobbies, hang out with your man

Me: Thanks Tom, i guess i'll try that and ... i think i might try out for football(soccer) to get my mind off this pain in my heart

Tom: Really, you gonna try out?

Me: Yeah, sure mate. Tom patted my back and was sure that having hobbies to do will get this pain in my chest. Mr. Jeffreries class went by in blur and it was now time to leave and Tom and Shannon asked me to meet them at Bernies so we can talk about something. So i agreed to go, but since it was only 3pm and they told me to meet them in a hour then i decided to run Maddy and my tree. When i got there, i could still smell her, it was either because she was near by or i was hallucinating that i saw her. Soon, i think i blacked out, because i was dreaming about the first day i meet Maddy.

_Rhydian's dream: there was Maddy, and i hear her tell me "you smell like my parents" to where she later tells me after class, " you not suppose to be here, if my mum and dad get of whiff of you, you'll be..." and now to the point of dream when i first find out that Maddy is a wolfblood like me, "You just like me!" i shout out in excitement. I bet my dreams are going to parts of my memories where she invites to stay, Because next thing i knew is that. Maddy and I are tumbling down a hill laughing and then getting up, where the badger group was not likely convinced to join the photography club, Shannon and Tom were then not my friends until Maddy tell them this " ... im not asking you to be friends with him, but Rhydian's part of my life now" that so sweet of Maddy. And i guess i am part of her life now._

Soon i woke up and when i did, i was in Jana's old caravan.

I whispered: huh what was i doing here i could have swear that i was going by my usually hangout when i run, but i'm here.

THEN I HEARD THE DOOR OPEN AND SAW...

**Cliffhanger right there, why was Rhydian at Jana's old caravan and who just came in? All in the next chapter and it is a full moon on the 2nd day since Maddy left, how will Maddy and Rhydian spend their first full moon apart?**


	4. Full Moon Without You

**Being sick, my head hurts and i'm busy on 11/01 (my bday) , 10/31 (Halloween awesome holiday) and 11/02 ( my cousin 1st bday party and my own party that day) , so I might not update until after thoses days ... THIS IS JUST NEWS that a new chapter of Maddy Returns for Her Love will not be posted until 11/03 or 11/04 just a head ups Well anyways here is a new chapter of this story of course:**

**Rhydian**

THEN I HEARD THE DOOR OPENED AND I SAW... ALRIC

Once i saw Alric, i stood up and said worriedly,"Why am I here? Did you get any news from Jana? Is her pack ok?" I asked about Jana, because i know that Maddy is now part her pack for now.

Alric: You ask to many questions young wolf, but since you want answers and i don't want to get on your bad side especially with what's happening tomorrow, i'll answer them" Alric sighed not wanting to explain everything so he took some time to summon every answer i wanted to know. He then responded," You are here, because I saw you in the woods and i want you to feel like you have some one to help you with being a lone wolf once again after your alpha had to leave... he was going to continue explaining but, i interrupted him and asked, " wait how do you know that "my alpha" left" i smiled, because its true that Maddy is my alpha. Well anyways, Alric continued his explanation, " I could sense it because you probably would be with her in the woods instead by yourself, and ok like i was saying that tomorrow is a full moon and for you to not to feel lonely all day i have an offer for you.

I asked with a concerned face, "What's your offer, I'm listening so far..," Alric answered, " My Jana is going to spend the full moon with your Maddy so for my Jana i promise to watch over you after all you're should not be alone after all that sadness in your heart. Knowing that it is true that i would not handle the pain after Maddy leaving and us sharing our first kiss which was so much to deal with once she left, i have no choice but to say yes to his kind offer.

Alric: So do we have an agreement!

ME: Yes Alric i guess we do

I left and forgotten all about Shannon and Tom talk about meeting them at Bernies, so i went straight home and went straight to sleep after i wished Maddy a good night, i even blow her kisses.

**Early at Bernies **

Shannon/Tom Point of View

Where is Rhydian? He promised that he would meet us at Bernies.

Shannon:Why is Rhydian, not here i thought we made it cleared that we have something important to talk to him about

Tom:I know Shan, but Mads just left, he needs to cool off, we just lost a pall for a while

Shannon: Yea i guess he's probably going to been in the woods... Tom and Shannon both were wondering of Rhydian's whereabouts. In unison, Tom and Shannon both said, " Wait a moment isn't tomorrow a full moon, so yeah he probably won't be coming, lets go."

Shannon and Tom left and we will not know what they were going to talk about with Rhydian.

Next day at school

**Rhydian**

I woke up bright and early for tonight is a full moon and even though my heart is crushed that i won't be able to be with Maddy for our transformation, i couldn't stand the rush of the moon calling me to be bless that it is fully here. I ran into the woods once i had my uniform on and my school supplies, and i ran so quick that i ran straight into a tree. I got up and saw Shannon barely leaving her house so i ran up to her and screamed out," Hey! Shan!". She completely jumped and punched my arm and i giggled, after we started walking to school and she asked me, " So why did you not show up at Bernies yesterday" I sighed and told her the truth , " I was going to Bernies, but blacked out when i was hanging around Maddy and mine tree, when i woke up Alric told me that i should spend the full moon with him tonight instead of being a lone wolf." She laughed a little and said, " Alric is being nice to you, are you really sure that he isn't planning anything like i don't know maybe a trap." "Huh, i did not think of that but anyways i sorted everything out with him after that incident where he tried to kill Maddy" I said. Shan was about to say something until Tom came up behind us and i said, " Hows it been Rhydian are you okay mate"

Me: Yeah, lets go to class

Tom: Rhydian, class isn't until 30 minutes

Me: Oh then what shall we do then?

Tom: FOOTBALL(SOCCER)! You did promise that you'll try out so lets pratice mate. I sighed knowing that i did promise Tom that so like a real friend i'll keep my promise. We were out on the field to play when Jimi yelled out, " So when have you been interested in foootball once again LEEK BOY" I yelled out, " Who says i can't play foot ball" thats when out of nowhere like always the 3 K's asked me, " Are you going to play football again?"

Me: Yeah i am

Kara: Will be your guys' cheerleaders again!

Katrina: Yeah, how does that sound to you Rhydian? Not wanting to be mean i just nodded to those girls and then the bell rang, they were so excited that they a hold of my hand and Katrina sat next to me in class. OH HOW MISERABLE I AM CAN'T WAIT TILL NIGHT TIME UGH!

**Somewhere near the borders to Stoneybridge**

**Maddy**

Me: Jana, do you still want to know why i had to leave Stoneybridge?

Jana: Of course, I want to know why you had to leave Rhydian and Shan and Tom

Me: Well take a seat, because here comes the juicy details with what happened, OH AND MAKE SURE CERI ISN'T LISTENING

_Explantion: It started the morning after the last full moon, Liam, Jimi and the other guy who escapes my name at the time went to my great great great grandfather's den and saw me in wolf form thought they did not know that, Jimi and the other guy did not believe that they saw a werewolf after everyone made fun of Liam for believing in such things. Liam did not quit though he wanted to prove that werewolves are real so he calls Dr. Whitewood, but she tells him he needs more solid proof. Meanwhile he calls Dr. Whitewood, i am stressing out and Rhydian tries to reassure me that no one will believe in Liam's werewolf theory by holding my hand during our class presentation show by Shannon. We are later at home and try to plan out what we should do with Liam trying to find out our secret. Somehow Liam was in our den and he recorede a video of us telling him to get out of our house revealing that this place belongs to us and maybe reveling our secret. Shan and i come up with a plan so i would not have to leave. The plan was to take my mum and dad as wolves and just say that they are our pets. My class and others subsequently stop believing in the werewolf theory that Liam came up with and stop bothering us. Later, Rhydian wants to celebrate our victory and he asks me out on a date. I went home to tell mum about how i'm going to go on a date with Rhydian, but it turns out Liam gave Dr. Whitewood a dog chew with my dad's DNA and she just wants to know about us wolfbloods but we said no and i gave Rhydian a message of what happen so destroyed the evidence, but it was to late and we had to leave. And you pretty know about my first kiss._

Jana: That ***** had ruin your time with Rhydian and you guys didn't even get to go on your date i wish i could have done something

I was about to say something when i sensed someone near by i looked up and it turns out that Bryn was listening to our conservation this whole time. I jumped up and ran up to Bryn and said," Have you been listening to our conversation this whole time."

Bryn: Yeah pretty much and my mom is going to be mad when she heard that you kissed with her son and agreed to go on a date...

Jana and i both were worried because if Ceri find out she would be mad that she had to get this information from her youngest son and the victim of her sons' kiss, we then told Bryn : ARE YOU GOING TO TELL CERI PLEASE DON'T SHE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT IT BUT FROM RHYDIAN AND ME ONCE I GO BACK TO THE STONEYBRIDGE AND WHEN ME AND RHYDIAN ARE A COUPLE!

Bryn needed some convincing, but he happily agreed but for me to let Rhydian go visit more often which would be fine with me. it took so long to convince him that it was almost night it was around 7pm and we were going to transform. I walked with my parents and Jana, and Bryn to a hill top and we all started transforming, I said one word before i was a wolf tonight, it was "MY LOVE WILL BRING US TOGETHER !" i looked up at my sky and i was soon a werewolf.

**Rhydian**

School passed by fast, i tried to ignore the Ks again and said my goodbyes to Shannon and Tom. The first thing i did was leave my things at my foster home and then i went to the woods and it was time to transform of course i did not hand hands with Alric but just breathed. Huh, thats strange there was another smell of a other wolfblood here, i was going to see who it could be but i was now in wolf form . i heard a howl come from not so far but like i agreed to i stayed with Alric wondering who was the young wolfblood I'll find out who it is tomorrow.

**Who is the new wolfblood? Will Bryn keep his mouth closed after finding out Maddy's little secret? Please Review AND TO Wolf200, You figured out who was took Rhydian to Jana caravan! You're so smart. This was a somehow a shout-out hehe, idk**


	5. Who's the Wolfblood?

**Short chapter maybe, trying my best to bet the sickness and fyi i might not update until Monday or Sunday just to busy so please review though so i can make more chapters on busy days **

**Rhydian**

Like i said last night, there was another wolfblood in Stoneybridge. I'll go look for the wolfblood tomorrow, and make sure that they leave. this was Maddy's territory and since no matter where Maddy is, Stoneybridge will always be our home where half of her pack is at, where i'm at. Well, i better get going to school, i have to tell Shannon and Tom about this. Once i got to school, i walked to dark room where I planned to tell Shannon about the new wolfblood.

Me: Hey, Shannon i got to tell you some news

Shannon: What's the news, Rhydian?

Me: There i a new wolfblood in Stoneybridge, they're not from Jana's pack and i don't know if they are a tame wolfblood or a wild one. I just heard a howl nearby when i was transforming last nigh into a wolf, and can smell him or her. Shannon was about to say something when out of no where i smelled that same wolfblood in the school building, i ran to the source of the smell and it was to late, because the bell had just rung so i went to class and decided to sit by myself. That smell was heading straight to the class, i turned around from talking to Tom about football, when a girl with chocolate brown hair, light brownish eyes, and with small lips instead of normal sized ones walked into the classroom. I took a whiff of the air and i just knew that this was the wolfblood who i was looking for. Mr. Jeffries then asked the girl to sit anywhere in the classroom so she looked around and when she looked at me, she stood in the classroom like i was the only there and then the three Ks said " Oh look at her outfit where did she get it from." She then seemed to realized that is now introducing her, so she said," Hello, I'm Jasmine."

She took a seat next to me, she was sitting in Maddy seat!

Me:What, are you doing here?!

Jasmine: I just thought that you wouldn't mind me sitting here Gosh is that a crime!

Me: No, I mean in my packs territory!

Jasmine: Huh, what im in no pack, you don't even know me. Jasmine looked away and ignored me when she noticed Shannon's camera."Hey, nice camera where you it from?"

Shannon turned around and so did Tom and not wanting to mean to the new student who is a wolfblood since i told them about a wolfblood being here. Shannon then said" Its not mine camera, its the school's camera, but i do get to use, I'm in the photography club and so is Tom." Tom: Hey there, i'm Tom and i'm also in the football team

Jasmine: Wow cool i love playing football, do you guys mind if i join the photography club too

Me:No, you can't abousetly join, you not even suppose to be on my territory. Jasmine got out of her seat as soon as the bell rung and ran then punched me on the shoulder telling me" You should at lease get to know her, maybe she doesn't even know what you're talking about, so go out there and apologize."Tom agreed stating " You need to give her a chance and ask her questions so you can see why she's here"

I looked at them and they had pleading eyes so i started running outside and looked for where she might be, i sensed her presence and i satrted to walk up to the girl who was playing football with what Jimi Wow thats low, but like she said she loves to play football. I asked her come here and she looked at me and took a few breaths and soon she asked," What do you want? I know i'm not suppose to be here"

Me: Me friends are humans but they know my secret and yours

Jasmine: What secret! i don't know what you're talking about

Me: Oh come on that smell is totally a wolfblood smell

She gasped and said:How do you about that oh wait its my smell well, what do you want still?

Me:I want to know about your life and why are you here

Jasmine: OK, WATEVER haha like i'm like those snotty stinky girls who clearly don't have style. She laughed and so did and then like she was saying : I'm new to this place, i love photography, football, drawing, acting, and being social yet quiet. I love movies, and music and running of course which is why i play football. I came here from i don't know i came from some place loud noises, television, no woods but a field, and i 'm here because i got detention a lot at my lastest home and it seems to my new family that i trashed my room on a my 1st full moon.

Me:You're in foster care! I'm in foster care too i'm so sorry that you had to survive the world on your own too!

Jasmine gave me a hug and i give her a hug back, because started crying.

I hold hands just to comfort her and she asked me to go meet her at the woods after she signs into photography club and asked when football try-outs were?

**Jasmine is your just Rhydian, Shannon, and mostly everyones new friend who loves mostly everything but girly things yet dress up like one to blend into the world she isn't try to take Rhydian away from Maddy though and i know that this might be a bad chapter but i like i said i'm new. P.S no rude comments about Jasmine, thats my name like **_Moonlight __**Jazz**__Wolf _


	6. Chapter 6

**Was my last chapter good? Review for your opinon of what happens next, need more ideas! Plz review!**

Jasmine

I love Stoneybridge so far i been invited to so many parties, and boys just are weird, they just keep on staring at me. Its been two days since i got here, and Rhydian is being so nice to me, and his friends Shannon and Tom accept as a wolfblood and friend. But with Tom, he just wont stop looking at ever since i met him, but whatever, im in photography club and Jimi and the rest of the class seem to enjoy my presence. Especially Rhydian, I don't know what this feeling is but I just cant notice that like him.I want to be his best friend forever or even more than, but all he talks about is this Maddy chick!

Rhydian

Jasmine is cool, she makes me feel safe again ever since Maddy left. She is so popular at school that she's been invited to many parties and the three K s keep on asking her to tell them where she got the designer clothes. Jasmine though is annoy by the Ks like i am when i first got here and so on. I only know Jasmine for two days and i know i can trust her, she makes feel like i am not facing the world on my own for now. I can even talk to her about Maddy, how I miss Maddy, and yesterday, she told me why guys keep on staring at her. I looked at her and she was really fit for some one who had to live in the city, and i laughed at the thought of her still not knowing that the guys at school are actually checking her out including Tom. Tom and Shannon know that Jasmine and I are just friends because she just got here, so they would hang out with all of us. But, yesterday though, it seem like i was checking Jasmine out to Shannon sight so Shannon told me to NEVER FORGET ABOUT OUR TRUE BEST FRIEND MADDY. Well, anyways today is the third day since Jasmine been here and i am doing just fine.

Today is sure going to be fun! I thought as i woke up to go to school, i got up and ran through the woods like always when i smelt Jasmine not far from here waiting for me. She was just leaving house which is closer to school and she waited for me to come so we could go to school together. I reached Jasmine's house and i saw her with her hands out like usually. I told her, " So do you know what day is tomorrow."

She replied back with a confused look: What day is it tomorrow?

Me: Tomorrow is half of an eclipse, do you know what that means?

Jasmine: no, what is it since you're the expert and i'm new to this Tell me, Rhydian. I couldn't believe that she doesn't know what happens on an eclipse day. Well she is new so i'll let it be a surprise. She looked me with her eyebrows high up like she still waiting for an answer. Well, i'm not giving her an answer. She told me, "So?" I answered back ," Well, lets see then shall we." She took my hand and punched me on the shoulder as we walked to school. This is weird to me, but i want her to feel like she has a friend so i hold her hands for she is fighter , yet still so fragile. Holding hands with Maddy is better. Thats a fact.

We got to school and she then let go of my hand and turned around and said, " Tomorrow will be a surprise then, so we should do something fun until its tomorrow night like a party or festival." I said, " What are you serious, my surprise for you is way better than a party."

"Yeah, well lets see and for real lets have a party, I'm new here and i don't really want to fit in, but it would be fun to see how you would behave at a party." She pleaded and then i had no choice but to say" Fine , ok but just because you're new." We saw Tom and Shannon at the entrance decided to tell them about the party. Well Jasmine decided to tell them.

Jasmine: Hey Tom Hey Shannon, i gotta tell you guys something

Tom: Hey Jazzy, want do you want to tell us about?

Me: A party

Shannon: A party for what?

Jasmine: Well, Rhydian told me that tomorrow is an eclipse and he says that its a surprise that i'll find out what happens on an eclipse. So if he has a surprise for me then i'll have gift for all of you so you guys get to know me better

Shannon: So Rhydian you have a surprise for Jasmine

Me: Yeah, buts just for wolfbloods ya now

Shannon: Yeah i know. She walked off with Tom and Jasmine and started to talk about tomorrow.

Oh Shannon, don't you think i'll ever forget about my Madds and i soon walked off to class.

**Jasmine**

I walked off as Shannon and Rhydian were talking, and I walked with Tom to the entrance of the classroom to talk to him.

Me:So, Tom how long have you guys known Rhydian

Tom: For a year now

Me: Yeah and what about this Maddy girl you guys keep on talking about

Tom: Well, she is my and Shannon's best friend, and she is Rhydian's best friend and first kiss. I sighed as i heard Tom say how both Rhydian and Maddy are both close to each other and her first kiss was him and Rhydian's first kiss was her. i soon replied,"Oh so thats why you guys really miss Maddy she was your guys childhood friend.

I was about to say something, when Shannon came and asked me," So how is Stoneybridge so far?" and Tom asked right after her," Yeah how is it here, do you love it here? Again i was going to answer when I looked behind and saw Rhydian thinking and then he saw me look at him and smiled as walked right besides as we went to sit down at our sits.

Time passed and school was now done, Shannon asked us if we want to meet up at this place called Bernies. I looked at Rhydain and told him, I need to tell you something can we go to the woods right now." Rhydain looked at Shannon and Tom maybe tomorrow guys, I'm going to walk Jasmine home she needs to go plan the party. Tom said," Ok mate see you tomorrow." and Shannon said ok but i don't forget what i told you" Rhydain said ok and soon i saw Tom whisper something in his ear and Rhydian whispered something back and nodded. What are they talking about?

I waited for Rhydian to finish her private conversation and got his hand as we walked to the woods.

**Rhydian**

I heard tell me that Jasmine is his and told him well ok but evey single guy at school likes her so he should not push his luck. He nodded as of if he knows that and i walked off with Jasmine who wants to hold my hands again. We walked to a point of the woods where we were near her house. We stopped and i asked her,

Me: So what do you want to talk about

Jasmine: Well i just want you to know that i know that you love Maddy that girl had to leave... i heard her say that she knew that i love Maddy, but how and hearing her say the truth that i do love Maddy makes me have this pain in my chest which is because i miss Maddy!

She continues talking said: and you had your first kiss with her being the kisser, plus i heard this is from Tom.

Me: YEAH I LOVE HER

Jasmine: Yeah i know, but i want to know if we are still going to be friends or best friends if Maddy comes back. Huh, is this why Jasmine seemed a little worry after class when i started telling her that i'll find my friend Maddy and everything will go back to how its suppose to be. She worried when i said how everything will go back to normal from where i was only friends with Maddy, Shannon, and Tom.

I grabbed her hand to just reassure her that since she is a wolfblood and is now part of my pack that she'll not be forgotten, i told her," Hey, we are friends more than that we are best friends, you are apart of my pack and no one from my pack will be forgotten so when Maddy does comeback i'll have two wolfbloods to watch out there for. I'll protect you and her from danger okay." She smiled and still holding hands said, "So will you help out with tomorrow's party." I laughed and said," Yeah what else would i do."

She said thanks and kissed me on cheek, she ran off to her house and said Talk to you later. She went in her house and i waved goodbye. Huh, Jasmine reminds of all friends combined who wouldn't love her?.

I walked off to my home and when to sleep, i wished Madds a goodnight where ever she is and said to the moon i'll find you.

**Next Chapter is where Maddy might be jealous, but of what? Please Review Luv Ya All**

**-Moonlight Jazz Wolf**


	7. Eclipse Day

**A/N Maddy wont find Rhydian yet until more chapters. Oh and Chapter 6 was suppose to be after 2 weeks Rhydian met Jasmine, but i accidentally put two days so to make this clear that this chapter is the day after the Eclipse, but is saying what happens the day of the eclipse and the party and surprise and all that.**

**Maddy**

Its been 2 weeks since i left Stoneybridge. Bryn and Jana have not told my parents or anyone that i kissed Rhydian, which is great and instead they treat me like family. Everything is good so far and life is kinda perfect, im just missing the rest of my pack, which is Shannon, Tom and RHYDIAN. The wild is good until is what happened:

I was hunting, when i realized how sad Bryn looks, he just kept on looking at me with a worried look. I had enough of him feeling sorry for me for something, so i asked Jana if i could take the rest of the day off from hunting, or gathering wood for fire, or something. She said ok, since she's one of bestie now after telling me the truth that he was actually jealous of my closeness to Rhydian until she felt like he loves Maddy and not her, well besides like a sister. Well, i walked straight to Bryn and asked him, "Whats seems to be bothering you?" Bryn cleared his throat and replied," Well, yesterday i was using eolas even though i haven't transform into a wolf yet, it just means that you need to be a wolfblood to use them, so like i saying i using them to check on my brother and i saw him... with this girl, they were holding hands and smiling and playing around, and... the girl kissed Rhydian on the check last night and just smiled as they both enjoy the eclipse."

Hearing these words i just left at the image of Rhydian with a new girl, once when did this girl became part of my Rhydian Morris life. I need to visit him soon, but when oh i know when! I have to tell Jana what Bryn told me of what he saw using eolas.

**Now back to the day of the eclipse from Rhydian P.O.V**

I got up bright and early for i could feel the thrills of tonight since its going to be an eclipse today. I got out as soon as i had everything ready and ran as fast as i can to Jasmine's house. Once i reached Jasmine's house, i waited for her because we now go walking to school together. She got out of the house and i ran straight to her which made her jump back. She said," Hey Rhydian, I can't wait for tonight!" I answered back "Yeah, i bet you're going to love this surprise." She replied back," So ma i?" We laughed and she told me, " Can we go to this place where i'm going to have the party at near by Bernies and can you help decorate the place?" i said," Yeah, we could go right now if you like." She nodded and we walked off side to side holding hands.

Once we were done decorating the place, she raced to school. I laughed and started running. We got to school just right before the bell rung and she said, " Ha Rhydian, I bet ya" and as she said that she started to do her victory dance. I laughed and said, " You only won because you're a cheat." I smiled and she punched my arm, well it is not true that she bet because she cheated. She beats me each time because she's fit, beautiful, loves exercise, drawing, photography, football(soccer), and more. She may dress up all girlish to not be an outcast and fit in which totally worked because guys just don't stop looking at how fit she is, but i know that Jasmine is a tomboyish rebel, with some active sport side and a little girly to herself. Well anyways to what we were doing, we walked to class still holding hands and that's when the Ks notice and so did Jimi because he started having a mad face for some reason. The three Ks all sang in unison, " Rhydian got a girlfriend, and look who it iiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss, Jasmine and Rhydian ...Ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh." Jasmine got tensed and blushed but she like since she new and knows that we are only friends said," Ha you think, and you probably wish but i'm single and so is Rhydian, okay." Jimi and Tom seemed to be relieved by what she said, and asked her to sit next to them but she rejected them and just walked to her seat beside me, its obvious that Jimi out of all the others guys in school who like Jasmine, just seem to want Jasmine for themselves. That did make the Ks jealous because all the popular guys gave Jasmine their numbers, yet still Jasmine rejects and said," Sorry but i want to be with me friends if you don't mind. Again off topic of what happened today, once i sat down, Shannon and Tom turned around and said, " Can't wait for today's party!" Tom turned around back to pay attention to today's lesson, but Shannon gave me the looked which meant "You better not forget about Maddy or else.." and then she smiled at Jasmine. Ugh, i hate it how Shannon can't trust me that i will never forget about Maddy ever, this seemed to bother me all day.

Jasmine realized my frustration, so she got my hand and looked at me half way, she seems nervous of what ever she is going to say. She then cleared her throat and said," Hey, I was wondering if you would like to be my date to the party and for your surprise." I smiled at how nervous she was to ask that, so i wondering what the heck i love to get my mind off things.

Me: Jasmine Luna, I would be delightful to be your date for the night." She smiled and gave me hug as continue through class. When lunch came, she asked everyone including the ks and Jimi to come to the party. Once she was done, Tom asked me," So mate, do you have your date to her party?"

Me: Uhh, yes Tom i do, but she asked me and i said yes

Tom: Well, who is it?

Me: uhh... Jasmine. Shannon came and she heard that i'm going to be in trouble.

Tom/ Shannon: What, have you forgot about Maddy! i stood up and said madly," What does Maddy have to do with me being the one ASKED BY A NEW BEST FRIEND TO HER OWN PARTY!?

Shannon did not answer and neither did Tom, as the whole school saw us argue. Even Jasmine, i ran after i looked at her and she had a confused face. I ran straight out of the building to the field. Jasmine followed and asked," Whats wrong, i thought today is suppose to be a great day you know the surprise."I turned to look at her and had no choice but to tell her the truth," I'm confused!"

Jasmine: About what?

Me: I don't know, its just that ever since my friend Maddy left i was sad for two days until i meet you... I known you for you for two weeks now and my friends are starting to believe that i forgotten of Maddy and is replacing her with you... I stopped and she nodded but with a hurt expression for she was sad that her supposedly friends Tom and Shannon think that she is the one who is just a replacement for Maddy. I continued as walked up to her to give her a friendly compassionate hug for she is starting to tear up. " , but i am not i instead am adding a new friend to have forever, and then making a stronger pack... its just that you are important to me because you remind me of all of my friends including myself and Maddy. So once our whole pack is together i want it be have a strong peaceful love for each other instead of hate and betrayal." I finished and she said," Life is about change, its weird but soon it adds up all together." I smiled and we walked back to class. Time passed and soon it was time for the party.

I arrived like usually at Shannon's house with Harry to pick up Jasmine and Shannon. Shannon came out and said," I'm sorry Rhydian, i know that you won't forget about Maddy." She then smiled and waited for Jasmine beside Harry and said," This is Jasmine's surprise to you Rhydian." she gestured as Jasmine walked down stairs. I looked up and saw Jasmine, she looked at me and blushed," So, you dressed up as your casual self thats good, and so i decided to mix it up a bit with my tomboyish side with my girlish side." I looked at her outfit and saw that it totally brings out the best of her for her keep her look based on her inner self a tomboyish rebel with awesome looks who is wolfblood. She was wearing a causal hoodie with a black sleeveless top with has a grey wolf covering it howling at the moon which was like that and she wore dark blue jeans with stylish leather black boots. She had red lipstick on and light tone of blue eye shadow, she was mainly not wearing any make up. Her necklace was a blue sapphire which made her whole look beautiful. i must have stared at her too long for Shannon said," Earth to Rhydian, Jasmine and i are waiting for you to go." I snapped back top the world which made Jasmine laugh.

Jasmine: I didn't know that you would behave just like all the other guys at school. Shannon and Jasmine laughed and we walked to the party place.

Me: I didn't know that you would look like that. She smiled. We got there and she went straight ahead to hook up the DJ system because yes she knows how to dj parties like in her old home, in the city. She let Tom be the Dj for she was tired of setting up this whole place. Everyone was there before we got there and as Jasmine arrived Tom stopped the music and said," Now here is the host of this party Jasmine Luna!" Jasmine looked at me and said," Meet me outside." She got up stage and said," Yeah i'm the host and so is Rhydian Morris and as co- host we decided that Harry and his band come up here and play us a couple of songs with my new best friend Shannon." " Everybody give them some howls to get on stage." I laughed at what she said and we both howled, then i walked off with her as soon as it was 7 pm " We ran straight to the moors and she said," Let the real party begin!"

I got her hand and told her to close her eyes as i dragged her to the top to see the eclipse. She smiled and we both looked at the moon.

Me: Surprise, we get to be ourselves today but as humans we get to feel how we feel as wolves from all that thrills.

Jasmine: Thats the best surprise ever, thanks Rhydian. She gave me a kiss on the cheeks and said, "That was for being a great friend since primary school, remember..."

**What does Jasmine mean? Have Rhydian and Jasmine met before... when before he came to StoneyBridge? What will happen as Jasmine and Rhydian get closer and more farther from Maddy? Please Review ^O^ Don't know if this is a good chapter what do you think**


	8. Childhood Friend

**Eclipse night still**

**Rhydian**

Jasmine: Thats the best surprise ever, thanks Rhydian. She gave me a kiss on the cheeks and said, "That was for being a great friend since primary school, remember..." What does she mean? Have i meant her before. Before i can say anything, she waved goodbye and left. I'll ask her tomorrow, i need to know what she means about the past. Maybe it was before i moved here to Stoneybridge, but i could have sworn that i never meant no wolfbloods before when i was little besides this girl who had to move away after her house burned down to the ground. But that girl was named..., hmm what was her name she was my best friend and even when she left we still were distant friends. I forgotten about her after i met Maddy and that was why i was so miserable when i first got to Stoneybridge because my old friend and I understand each other and then she left. Luckily i have my Madds, she's the one who i can't live without and also Jasmine now we are wolfbloods all in the same pack.I went home as soon as i finsh thinking things out, like always i wished Maddy goodnight but this time i promised that no matter what, i'll have her back soon.

Next day i woke up and decided to text Jasmine about something, Text: Jasmine, meet me at school I'm walking myself to school Hugs. I got out and ran to school so i can meet up with Shannon and Tom where i told them too to meet me at. Soon Jasmine, Shannon, and Tom was there and they all asked "So what do you want to talk about?"

Me: Well, i want to talk to Jasmine first, so can you guys please wait

Shannon: Okay, lets go Tom. Shannon and Tom left and i took a bit breaths and i then asked Jasmine

Me: Jasmine, i want to ask you some questions, ok

Jasmine: Ok, what do you need to know

Me: Last night was fun and before you left, i was confused by what you said,

Jasmine: And?

Me: You said that was for being a great friend since primary school?

Jasmine: Oh so you don't remember me from some a village near Wales, and my house burning down, being your best friend since we known each other more and really connected because we were both wolfbloods. Hearing that she was the wolfblood girl who almost died in the fire in her foster parents house after her foster parents left to get groceries. I stared at her in shock.

Jasmine: Hello? Rhydian?

Me: YOU ALMOST DIED IN A FIRE, I REMEMBER THAT DAY I SAVED YOU FROM ALL THAT FIRE, AND WHEN I DID I SAW YOUR EYES WERE YELLOW LIKE MINE. YOU STARTED COUGHING AND I THOUGHT I WOULD LOSE YOU! Jasmine, i thought that you were going to die and afterwards, they took you away from your foster parents and moved you to a new location. We were best friends since first grade, i can't believe i forgot about you. I came up to her gave her hug as i remembered that horrible memory, we both started to tear up and then Shannon and Tom came and asked us,"Whats wrong, why are you both crying?"

I wiped the tears away and, said " Let me introduce you to my childhood best friend, Jasmine." Jasmine smiled and Shannon and Tom looked at me confused.

Shannon: What do you mean Rhydian?

Me: Well, before i came to Stoneybridge, i was at a village near Wales and i met Jasmine, but i didn't know that this Jasmine was my childhood friend from back then well she is and before i had to leave first Jasmine did because she was in this horrible fire inccident and almost died in it until i came and broke down the door to save her since we were friends and both in foster care so we really connected and that is why we are tearing up.

Shannon: Because you guys never saw each other until now, oh that must have been hard.

Jasmine: Yeah he was my only true friend and for him i was his only true friend. I was about to say something until the bell rang, and Jasmine this time decided to sit next to Shannon so i sat with Tom.

**Jasmine**

After the bell rang i needed to tell Shannon something, so i went with her and told her something.

**Rhydian**

I saw Jasmine and Shannon talking and what Jasmine said to Shannon made Shannon take Jasmine by the hand and take her to the dark room or somewhere. What could have cause Shannon to take Jasmine out of the classroom? I need to know.

Me: Tom, what do you think that was all about

Tom: I don't know, but i need to talk to you mate

Me: Ok what is it?

Tom: You should try to heal that broken heart of yours and ask your childhood friend on a just one date, and i guarantee that you will feel happy again. Maddy will come back but you have to date someone else besides Maddy.

Me: What? I don't know if i should go out with my childhood friend just until Maddy comes back, I don't know who i feelings for I still known that I love Maddy, but i don't want Jasmine to leave ever.

Tom: Just one date, mate so you can finally relax

Me: Ummm...ok...

But still why did Jasmine and Shannon leave?

**I know that the ending of this chapter is confusing but the next one will summon it up. So, what Jasmine tell Shannon?**

**Will Rhydian ask his old friend on a date? Will Maddy use eolas to check up on Rhydian?**

** Spoilers in a month or two its Rhydian's birthday( in story), what will his surprise be? ^O^ Please Review **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Weekend, i'm going to play my clarinet in my school band for 4 hours at my sister high school for the last football game major. And i got dance practice the same day, So after Thursday i won't update till MONDAY!**

**Yet still im reading yo reviews luv them and i think that you guys are so good at finding out what will happen in the story Or thats your opinions I also read some reviews right now at 10:40 in USA which is actually right now**

**Jasmine**

I just told Shannon: I like Rhydian.

Shannon: Jazzy, what you like Rhydian? She looked around to see if anyone was looking for some reason and she got my hand and took to the dark room. She then said," Ok, since when did you like Rhydian?

Me: Umm... i think since I moved to Stoneybridge and found out that this Rhydian is the one who saved me from dying in a fire.

Shannon: You should ask him out on a date since you guys known each other so long and all

Me:Yeah, but ...

Shannon: But what?

Me: But, i don't know, its confusing because he's been telling me about your guys friend Maddy and by the way i can tell is that he is in love with her, she must know that, but he can't since he's a guy... And it would just be weird, that i came out of nowhere and reunite with my best friend and then just in two weeks i ask him out?

Shannon: Yeah, i know, but i'm pretty sure that its at lease worth a chance to just go out on one date with him and since one of my friends left, i need my new friend to be here with and i would be there for them.

Me: You guys sure miss Maddy who ever she is, so what the heck i'll ask him out on a smiled and," Shall we?" "I we shall" I replied as we both walked back to class.

**Rhydian**

Jasmines back and so is Shannon so then me and Tom switch sits. I sit next to Jasmine, where i plan to ask her out on a CASUAL date and ask her what she and Shannon were talking about. Just curious.

**Shannon**

Rhydian and Tom decided to go to our usual sits so i sat with Tom and i just had to tell him what Jasmine told me.

Tom/Me: Jasmine... Rhydian is going ot ask Rhydian... Jasmine out on a date? Wait what?! You go first, Ok i will

Tom: Ladies first so Shan tell me what you just said

Me: Ok, Jasmine likes Rhydian and Shes going to ask Rhydian out on a date.

Tom: She is? That is what i told Rhydian to do, but i do not know if he likes Jasmine, he is unaware of his feelings for her and loves Maddy no matter, but he's just going to go on one date with Jasmine.

**Rhydian**

Ok, Tom i am going to ask her out on a date. Lets see if he's happy after this.

Me: Umm.. so Jasmine, i was wondering...

Jasmine: Me too and i like you were saying

Me: Umm lets say what we were wondering about that we just have to tell each other. She laughed and said," Okay, 1 2 3"

We said in unison," I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me? We looked at each other shocked of what we just heard each said, and everyone must have heard us cause they were behaving like little kids saying: Oooooooooooohhhhhhh Jasmine say yes! Rhydian say Yes thats what the Ks said and mostly everyone except for the guys . the guys in our class all looked with serious faces at Jasmine like, " What's she going say?". Jasmine said I'd Love To, and i replied i would have said the same.

The Ks then shout out," Rhydians got a girlfriend, Rhydians got a girlfriend, Rhydians got a girlfriend!" We stared at each other blushing and then looked around to see if anyone is sad to see that Jasmine is now taken haha, made me laugh to see Jimi , Liam and that other guy who i forgets his name go on their floor and scream out, "WHY, JASMINE, WHY PICK RHYDIAN!" UGH She laughed too as she saw them act like kids.

It was now time for school to end, and as Jasmine got out of advanced math with Shannon and i got out of profession math solo as i wanted to talk to Jasmine already. As soon as she saw me, she grabbed my hand and we walked out waiting for Tom and Shannon. Once we were all outside, Tom and Shannon saw us holding hands and then looked at each other and as they sang," Thats why they call it Love, ooh or should i say WOLF LOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEE WOW YEAH!" We looked at them and sighed as i gave Tom the " not cool" look. Jasmine punched Tom shoulder and Shannon begged no dont do it to me as she ran from Jasmine. We soon walked home and agreed to meet up later as we get ready for our " date". I got home and started thinking;

What shall i do? What should i wear? Where should i take her? Why am i stressing out about this date? Its just casual date. Is it?

**Plz Review, write your opinion about how Rhydian and Jasmine date should be like. ^0^ Goodnight sorry its late**


	10. Tricked Ya! Part 1: The Plan

**Ok, Maddian fans, this is what happened after all Ugh now confused! Reviews from all you guys are hard to see how this story can go Ahh! Well im going to write this chapter though... Lets see if you guys like it;**

**Shannon/Tom P.O.V**

Its great that Rhydian is trying to date some other people, we just wished that Maddy was the one to be his. Especially that Tom is kinda of jealous that Rhydian is going on a date which Jasmine! Cause Tom has a crush on her oooh lala. But he wants his friends to be happy so he is acting see on how the date goes tomorrow. Shannon: Ill ask Jasmine tomorrow And Tom: Ill ask Rhydian.

**Rhydian**

I was figuring out if i should go on this date with Jasmine. I was still thinking about it when i got a text from Jasmine, _Rhydian, i dont think that we should go out on this date anymore, ok? _I replied back, _Ok, i wasnt sure either _Jasmine answered,_ Yet still we could do somethin tricky, u down to hear my plan? _Well lets see what Jasmine has planned out. I texted her back, _Ok, meet me at Bernies like right now, we'll talk there. Jasmine: Ok, i'll tell u my plan there. _Well, i better get going, I want to hear what is this trick she wants to be putting out with.

At Bernies:

I walked in and Jasmine had just got there as I sat down at a table. I waved hi. She smiled and said, " Hey Rhydian, so do you want to hear my plan?"

Me: Ok, but if i get in trouble, you're taking the blame since Mr. Jeffries does not think that you're a troublemaker. She laughed and said," Fine whatever"

Jasmine: OK you know how Shannon and Tom practically set us kinda up on a date.

Me: Yeah so?

Jasmine: So lets just pretend that we did go on a date, and tomorrow we completely ignore each other and fight whenever we do have to talk to each other

Me: Why?

Jasmine: Because we are going to trick Shannon and Tom so they think that cause they tried to sit us up, that we can no longer be friends, and that they have to choose between Me or You. She smiled naughty like and i said, " Okay, lets do it! But do not smile like that ever, its creepy. Jasmine pushed my arm and said, " Haha really funny" I laughed and she just walked off. As she walked off back home, she said" Aren't you coming?" I ran up to her and we just walked back home.

**Jasmine**

Rhydian and I have Shannon and Tom totally tricked. We planned on faking that our date went horrible that we no longer want to be friends and we make them feel confused since I am now officially their best friend so who would they pick to hang out with. This prank is the best and of course I was thinking about going on a date with Rhydian but I am not taking another girl's man. I mean its clear that Rhydian and this Maddy girl are made for each other even if she is not here with him at the time. The way he says describes her is like he needs her, he loves her, he can never lose her. Of course, I actually do have a crush on Rhydian but there is probably no way that we can be more than best friends so that's it.

Well anyways, i just can't wait to see faces on Shannon and Tom's face once they see that they could have been the cause for us( me and Rhydian) to end our friendship, time for war.

**Short Chapter sorry but i thought that you guys should find out their tricky prank. Please Review, next chapter will be posted as soon as I get out of school. P.S. I live in California, so its night right now and time is different everywhere. Goodnight ^u^**


	11. Tricked Ya Part 2: Plan in Action!

**Now that you know that after some thinkin 4 both Jasmine nd Rhydian, they think that being bffs is way better. Maddian lives on and No Shannon is not replacing Maddy with Jasmine. She just needs a friend whos a girl u know. Well here is what happens;**

**Rhydian**

Jasmine's plan is just hilarious, can't wait to get my wolf on. I was walking to school and Jasmine texted me: _Plan Trick Shannon and Tom a go! Meet u at school or not Xp. _I couldn't help but smile at how funny this pranks is going to be. Walking pass my and Maddy tree brings me so many memories. I wish she could be here so I squeeze her and hold her right in my hands. I am going to try my best to come out with a plan to bring Jasmine to meet Maddy and Maddy my love to meet my childhood friend Jasmine. But right now i'll just have some fun joking around. I wake up from daydreaming and then started heading back to school as I have to leave my and Mads special private hangout, our tree. As I reached I saw Jasmine from the corner of my eye, and did like we planned completely ignored her until of course I saw her hanging out with Shannon and Tom.

I walked to them and said," Hey Tom Hey Shannon," and as i looked at Jasmine, " What are you doing here? Why are you hanging out with me friends! Get your own!"

Jasmine: Oh yeah, well you're not the boss of me! I can hang out with whoever I want to hangout with! Lets go Tom Lets go Shan. Shannon and Tom stared at us confused and not wanting to get with our fight decided who they should hang out with. My turn! Me: Their not your friends, so come on Tom lets go, Shannon, you coming. Shannon: What is going on here? Tom: Yeah what is going on with you too, I thought you guys were besties since primary school?.

Jasmine: Well, that was before yesterday, now he's just a block of ice to me... Dead!

I got up and walked away not wanting to say anything, as that is how drama starts.

**Shannon/Tom**

Jasmine walked to us looking completely mad , well once Rhydian showed me up to go hang out with us as usually. Rhydian came and said ," Hey Tom Hey Shannon," and as he turned to see Jasmine, he gave her a disgusted look, and practically yells out," What are you doing here? Why are you hanging out with me friends! Get your own!" What is wrong between those two? Why is Rhydian telling Jasmine to leave our pack of friends?! Next thing that happens in just a couple seconds is that, Jasmine eyes start turning yellow and she starts yelling out," Oh yeah, well you're not the boss of me! I can hang out with whoever I want to hangout with! Lets go Tom Lets go Shan. We give each glances of not knowing what to do between a wolfblood smack war. Jasmine turns to see if we would go with her, but we are just to shock that we can't move, so as Jasmine sees that then She continues arguing with Rhydian.

Rhydian says something before she does, he said,"Their not your friends, so come on Tom lets go, Shannon, you coming?" He sees that we don't know whats happening and I( Shannon) ask Tom, "What is going on here? " and Tom replies back, Yeah what is going on with you two, I thought you guys were besties since primary school?" Jasmine turns her head and answers" Well, that was before yesterday, now Rhydian is just a block of ice to me... Dead!" Rhydian seemed annoyed and he left walking to path to the forest. Jasmine starts to walk off to the school as she just wants to go to the dark room.

Tom: Okay, I'll go check on Jasmine and see whats going on?

Shannon: Then I'll ask Rhydian, then, OKay lets go

Shannon chased after Rhydian as Tom ran straight to the dark room where Jasmine was at.

**Rhydian**

Shannon followed me minutes after she and Tom talked out who should go to who probably but this completely shocked me as I thought she would go with Jasmine, but instead Tom went with Jasmine. He must really like Jasmine, he should make his move on her.

Well, time to go back to scene. Shannon came up to me and asked," What happened yesterday that made you too hate each other, I thought you guys went on a causal date?

Me: Oh please, she stood me up as I waited for to come, I waited for 3 hours at Bernies until it was night. Shannon stared at me in shock at what she just heard. Shannon then asked," How do you know that she didn't have something urgent that night?" I answered loudly like I was screaming saying," If you don't mind but I can't hearing her name anymore.. ugh ...Jasmine, sorry Shan, but can we stop talking about her! Shannon then said," Sure" real quickly, that I might have put up one of the best acts for everyone heard me as the bell walked to class as Shannon again decided to ask me what really happen which i got tell Jasmine what I told Shannon. I'll text her.

**Jasmine**

I went to the dark room as i waited to expect Shannon to come, but instead Tom did. I put something in my eyes to look like i been crying, so Tom would buy it that i'm sad. He came in and asked, " Jazz, whats wrong?" I tried not to smile as i thought that this is funny, i should get an Oscars for best performance, well once i'm done with the performance. I replied," Oh nothin" Tom: Oh Jazz, you can tell me whats got you down? Uhh i have to come up with something, I was going to say something, when i got a message from Rhydian; _ I told Shannon that you stood me up on the date and I was waiting for 3 hours so you can come, well now good luck coming up for why you stood me up, Xp. _Ugh Rhydian, you want a challenge for whos the better actor, you're on! I send him back, _So you want a challenge You're on!"_ I sent that message quick with my wolfblood speed so Tom would still think that nothing tricky is going on and since I was moved to the city for the pass 3 years, I had a phone for so long that i'm a pretty fast texter. Got an idea!

Me: Well, i did not go on that date with Rhydian, because I don't know I can't get the part that he loves another, so I stood in my room thinking whether i should go on that date with Rhydian or not. Time passed by and i know that he probably is waiting for me for about 15 minutes so far. So I went to get my phone to tell him that I'm canceling the date since I like some else at school and not him, it just seemed that I liked him, but I actually just missed him from all those 3 years i spent in the city... I looked up to see Tom as he nodded for me to continue. Well, anyways, I got my phone and i accidentally dropped in the toilet. I had to go downtown to get a new replacement one and by the time i got it, it seemed to Rhydian that i stood him up. He and I had an argument once i did get to Bernies that night and now we are not friends.

Tom: But Jazz, you guys should not be mad at each other for that?

Me: I know, but if i hadn't decided to follow Shannon's advice to ask Rhydian to go out with me, then i would still be friends with him and we would not hate each other, Well i guess its to late!" Tom then said," No its not its my fault, I told Rhydian to go out on a date with you? I'm sorry.

Me: Its okay eventually we all will forget that this ever happen and go back to how it was. Tom then leaned near by me and gave me a hug, i returned that hug and i whispered something into his ears. Making my friend feel like it was their fault check off, now what. The bell rang time for class. Tom and I then walked to class. He asked Rhydian if he can sit with Shannon and Rhydian did. He gave me a wink and returned to his fake mad face as he sat by himself and so did i. I still faked that sad-like face.

**Rhydian**

Shannon asked me, if i wasn't lying and i gave her a mad face as i answered her question with a mad tone. " Do I look like i'm lying?!" She nodded no and just stayed completely quiet that was until Tom and Jasmine came. Tom asked me if i can move to another seat, for he probably is going to tell Shannon whatever Jasmine told him. I walked to the back just 2 seats away from Jasmine, as I walked to somewhere to sit lonely I gave Jasmine a wink and pretend to be mad again at her. The battle when through out the day until finally at lunch Shannon and Tom had enough. At lunch, Jasmine went to get food and today was veggie Wednesday, so I just walked straight to where Tom and Shannon were sitting at. Jasmine saw me there and said, " You still being ignorant, will lets see how like this." She got a hand full of mac'n cheese, and slammed into my face. Wow, shes a good actress. I stood up and went to get a cup of water as I got it I walked up to Jasmine and pretend i tripped which made her clothes soaked. Shannon and Tom stood up and stared at both of us in disbelief that we are actually like little kids. Shannon stood up" Enough with you too, you guys might be upset about the date last night, and its all of our fault!" Tom then stood up and said," Yeah we're so sorry we destroyed your friendship!" I then couldn't take enough of this, so I started laughing, Jasmine then shouted out," Ha! I won Rhydian, now say it I'm the best prankster and actress!" I put my hands up in the air and said," Oh yes, you are I couldn't help it but laugh, well you won Miss Luna. I bowed down as we laughed then Shannon and Tom looked at us confused.

Shannon: What do you mean Jasmine and Rhydian? she looked at us with a concerned face. Jasmine and I explained what we did as Shannon punched my arm and she punched Jasmine's too as Tom just laughed. We went to Bernies after apologizing to Shannon and Tom, then it was night and I started to plan out how I'm going to see Maddy, I thought about her all day. Goodnight Mads.

**Sorry I updated so late, now im going to be at my sis high school and play with the band. Next chapter is about Maddy.**


	12. Maddy, How you been?

**This chapter is about Maddy and Jana and maybe Bryn. Sorry I haven't updated, i would have, but I was not home for the weekend and when I was i had to do things like dance practice or homework. So here is what Maddy been doing**

**Maddy**

Jana was mad at first when it told her that Rhydian was hanging out with another new wolfblood and that they seem to hook up. But, Bryn afterwards uses eolas( lets just say that only wolfbloods can use it even if Bryn never transformed yet,) to check on the girl who i think he told her name is Jasmine. He told me what he saw. What Bryn saw: Rhydian and Jasmine laughing after telling Shannon and Tom all about the prank and how they did not want to date each other, since Jasmine just wants to be friends and knows that Maddy is the one for him and of course, Rhydian's heart only belongs to Maddy and no one else. Bryn also used eolas one night and saw that Rhydian was using eolas like I do to check up on me, he said that Rhydian wishes me a goodnight.

I was pleased to see that Rhydian hasn't forgotten me, he loves too much. I'm going to check up on him," Rhydian was at his home drawing out something, i checked in closer and saw that it was some plan for what? I read it and it said _PLAN TO FIND MADDY, STEP 1) PACK UP FOOD ON THE SUNDAY RIGHT BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY) STEP 2) TELL JASMINE TO PACK TOO , LEAVE ON MONDAY MORNING STEP 3) MEET JASMINE AT THE WOODS AND USE EOLAS TO LOOK FOR THE WILD PACK STEP 4) ONCE AT THE WILD PACK, INTRODUCE MADDY TO JASMINE AND JASMINE TO MADDY STEP 5) GIVE MADDY A ..._

I stopped using eolas , once Jana came up out of no where and said "so what are you doing." I said," Jana, don't scary people by showing up out of nowhere, you nearly scared the heck out of me."Jana laughed and said," Soo, I'll stop doing that to you if you answer my question huh?" Me: Ok Jana, I was using eolas on Rhydian and guess what. Jana: What? Me: Thats not guessing Jana. I giggled and she rolled her eyes and she then said," So what has Rhydian been doing."

Me: Rhydian still loves me, I haven't told you this but that girl who came 2 weeks after I left, likes him... Jana growled, she now dislikes her cause of what Bryn told me and her, she still doesn't the facts. I continued," OK so like i was saying, she likes Rhydian, and since i think Rhydian talks about me to her, so they were supposedly going to go on a date, and she and him canceled it since she said one night in her bedroom that no one will ever love Rhydian, like Maddy Smith that girl who Rhydian always talk to me about, and I know that he of course, loves her with all his heart that he even is making a plan to go find her.. I stopped to see that Jana seems to now not hate Jasmine the other wolfblood after she heard this, she looks up at me to see why i stopped. Jana: Continue, Maddy, I am no longer mad at Rhydian or hate that girl whats her name? ... Jasmine so go on. I continue again," Today, I was using eolas and saw that Rhydian is already planning to come back next Monday, it even said, that he will give me a long kiss and ask me to stay with him FOREVER."

Jana:Wow, he loves you so much, so are you excited to see your mate on Monday Me: Yes Jana, but I don't know about meeting this Jasmine wolfblood. Jana: Yeah, she'll be the only shocker!, Jana said sarcastically Me: Oh yes dear, I can't believe Rhydian kept his promise. I gave her a shocked as she rolls her eyes and said, " Well in the meantime, lets go hunting." Me: Do we have to... I loved telling stories. Jana again rolled her eyes and said," Come on lets go." I got off the ground where i pretend to have a campfire. She helped me up and as she did a voice said," Finally you girls are now done laughin and gossiping about me brother." I looked around and saw Bryn came from behind a tree. I asked him," Have you been spying on us?" He said," What else... plus we both know Maddy's secret." He gave Jana a glare and she nods as she begins to make kissin faces at me and Bryn joins in. I punch her arm and Jana and Bryn at just laughing. After they were done laughing, " are you two done yet." They nodded and we started to walk off until, Bryn asked," Im a cub still, I can't go!" Jana then asked," Bryn, do you want to go?" He nodded and after a while of thinking she said," Ok, but in condition if anything bad happens to you and you come home injured, your mum should not blame but you, OK" Bryn said," Umm ok.. I'll take the pain of me mother's fury." We laughed and we went off to go hunting.

I caught one deer, Jana caught three deers and a rabbit, and Bryn caught one rabbit and a little fawn. Bryn is good for a cub and I'm me for a wolfblood. As we walked home, we smelt something coming closer, the smell belonged to a wolfblood. We pushed Bryn to the back as we looked around as the smell came closer. We turned to look at Bryn and as we did, we heard a twig snap. We know that the smell did not belong to Rhydian or any one from the pack so who could this intruder be. ' Hey there, I came for Maddy." a voice said coming from a tree. I wondered how does this wolfblood know me, I looked up at the tree where the voice came from and saw...

**Sorry for not updating soon, Im really sick and needed to rest after having to work the whole weekend. Im 13 and I had to do some jobs each weekend so I wasn't home on weekends. So tommorow I'll update another chapter. So who is this intruder? How do they know Maddy? P.S. the answers to these question on in the next next chapter, next chapter goes back to Shannon,Tom, Rhydian and Jasmine. Please Review your ideas. ^o^**


	13. Celebrate

**Last chapter was about Maddy, and someone went to see her, but who? Well today we won't find out until tomorrow. But lets see what happens in this chapter;**

**Rhydian**

Today is special day, but it doesn't feel special, well without her it doesn't. At lease I would have me friends here and now away, they always remind me about her so lets what they have in plan for today. I got up and when down stairs with my uniform clothes on and backpack on my back. I'm going to skip breakfast I don't need it especially, since that my body is so active for tomorrow. Tomorrow is a full moon, it would be 2 months and one night since Maddy left. I'll go for her on Monday, that would be the right time to bring her back. I could be bring her back, because after some time waiting for Maddy to return, she quit to marry someone in Nebraska, United States thats thousands of miles away from Stoneybridge. She'll be removed from Stoneybridge on Monday's Morning, so thats when I'll leave for the wild pack, well not the whole pack, but Maddy, Ceri and Bryn and Jana only to visit except Maddy, I'm taking her home. I'm still standing a few inches away from the font door, I must been thinking to much of Maddy again. I'll see her Monday, so I bet I should start going to school. I started heading to the door, as me foster parents said," Good Morning, Rhydian, and Don't forget today's your day so come home when you done celebrating, ok." I scream back," Ok, love you mom and dad."

I start running towards the path to Jasmine's place, so I can pick her up to school. I reach her house and to my surprise no one is home, I smell her folks scent on the road and Jasmine's scent toward the woods to school. I guess i should get going then. I reach school, and I expect to see Jasmine, Shannon and Tom waiting for to come so can sang the song on every kind of day like this, buit their not here or the dark room. The bell rings and I still can't find me friends. I head toward class, because I stopped searching for them. I open the door to Mr. Jeffries' class and its pitch black. The lights turn on and...

Everyone: SURPRISE! I look around and everyone is saying surprise including Jimmi, Liam and the other guy. I walk to my seat as the ks walk up to me and say, Kara: Happy Birthday Rhydian! Kay: Yeah Happy birthday Rhydian. Katrina: We got you a gift. Kara: Yeah something to match your eyes. Kay: Its perfect for you! Katrina: Yeah go ahead and wear them. They gave a pair of sunglasses, its way out of the Ks style give me a pair of sunglasses, but hey they do look good on me. I tell me," Thanks ladies." They smile and just wave at me. So I give them a fake smile and sit down with Jasmine. Jasmine: Hey there Birthday Boy, what are you going to wish for? I gave her a smile as Shannon and Tom came up to me and give us a group hug. Tom: Happy Birthday Mate Shannon: Happy Birthday Rhydian, we got something plan out for you. Me: You do? Jasmine and Shannon: OH yeah, and since we don't have school tomorrow, then this gift lasts through the whole night. "Thanks Shan, Tom, and Jazz" Tom saids, " No problem Rhydian and I think Jasmine has a surprise for you at the end of the day. I gave Jasmine the look, " So you ? huh I wonder what it is? Jasmine: Well its for me to know of and you to find out later" We laughed and soon it was time for the school it begin.

It was now afterschool, and Shannon, Tom and Jasmine asked me to not go straight home, but instead go to Shannon's house and leave my things there while they get ready for my" gift." I went to Shannon's house where I was dress in a black t-shirt, red shoes, blue jeans, and a black hoodie. Shannon and Jasmine came down stairs and Shannon was dressed in a purple top, with blue jeans, and black shoes with a white sweater. Jasmine was dressed in a casual red top, black jeans, and boots. Tom was dressed in casual clothes too and we were waiting by the front door. Tom: Lets go, Im driving. Shannon looked at Jasmine and Jasmine gave me an evilish look. I looked at her and said," ok lets go" Jasmine and I sat in the back of Tom's car and Tom and Shannon sat in the front. This car was a 6 seat car for some reason, it was maroon. I sat at the window seat and Jasmine sat at the middle seat. Shannon put up the radio and Tom said," A flight to California here we go." I jumped when I heard him say that, Shannon looked at me and so did Jasmine as they laughed. " Whats so funny?" I asked.

Jasmine; Nothing, its just that on VACATION WE ARE GOING TO CALIFORNIA NOT TODAY, TOM! I sighed at hearing that how could we go to somewhere thousands of miles away from here and be back for me to do my plan.

Tom: OH! My Bad well I'll change the GPS to Downtown Stoneybridge.

Shannon: Good! Because for summer vacation we are going to America not in winter, Tom

Tom: Ok, Ladies, I just thought that we should gave Rhydian little heart attack. Tom and Jasmine laughed and Shannon just smile. Shannon: Well anyways, Jasmine start to blindfold Rhydian. These ladies are crazy, well Jasmine is always active even on dark moon days so yeah but Shannon. Jasmine started to get out a blindfold when I got her hands and got the blindfold and blind Jasmine with it. Jasmine: Haha, Rhydian, but seriously how is our gift going to be a surprise if you just see it. She untied it and I had no choice but to sit still in this car. She tied and I just frowned as we put on the radio again.

_10 minutes of 3 songs_

Jasmine is singing a song by Drake Hold on we going home

_I got my eyes on you, you're everything that I see_

_ I want your high love and emotions endlessly_

_Cuz you're Rhydian and you know it SO _

_Just Hold On we almost there, Shannon( we almost there)_

_Just hold on Rhydian We almost there ( we almost there_

_I know exactly where we could be _

_OH look we almost there! _

I smiled, ha these girls are funny I just wished that Maddy was singing too. Tom: Oh look ladies, you girls were right we are here. Jasmine/Jasmine: Rhydian, do not take off the blindfold yet. I smelled delicious smell of meat, cotton candy, I can hear kids laughing and screaming, having fun, I can here laughter, joy, games, maybe roller coasters, rides. Jasmine got me by the back and untied the blindfold and said, Ta DA! Shannon and Tom, and Jasmine: Happy birthday Rhydian lets go have fun. "Thanks guys, but don't we have to pay to get in" Shannon held up 4 passes and said "unlimited rides, and food so go ahead" I looked at Jasmine for she said that she's never been at a fair before. Her eyes were filled with joy and then she then looked like she wanted something like REALLY WANTED SOMETHING. OH YEAH, THE MEAT. I had to take Jasmine by the wrist because her eyes started to turn golden and she being to wolf out. Jasmine: Rhydian,There s MEAT! LET ME GO I NEED MEAT! Jasmine never really acted like this when she was around meat, but guess since the fair is a whole buffet for new income wolfbloods like Jasmine and maybe Maddy still. Shannon and Tom then said," Jasmine snap out of it we'll buy burgers later." She then said embarrassingly," Oh Yeah, lets go celebrate your birthday." We headed toward a ride until Jasmine said," You guys go ahead I forgot something somewhere here." Shannon and Tom and I said," Ok, Meet us at the end of the ride." She nodded and took off.

We went on the ride and soon when we were done I could smell Jasmine waiting for us, but also some girl wearing a dark blue hoodie, a black sleeveless top, dark blue jeans, and boots like Jasmine's black ones, oh and a hat which covered her eyes. Jasmine was talking to this girl, the girl turned around and when I was about to see who it was Jasmine got behind me and covered my eyes. Jasmine: Do you know this girl, her name is Maddy and she said she was looking for you, and she's a wolfblood like us." I pushed Jasmine out of the way and screamed out from the top of my lungs" MADDY!" Maddy ran toward me and gave me a glance as she turned her towards Jasmine. Maddy was gorgeous, she must have taken a bath before she got here. She was holding something in her hands.

Maddy: Rhydian, I missed you! Happy Birthday, did your wish ever came true?

Me: Yeah it did. I got what I wanted. I picked Maddy up spun her around just as I put her down.

Jasmine: Uh hmm

Me: OH yea Maddy, this is Jasmine, Jasmine this Maddy.

Jasmine: So this is the GORGEOUS FITTED LOVELY MADDY, Rhydian. Who else would you hug until they need to breathe for air.

Maddy: Yeah, I'm Maddy, and you must be the other wolfblood whos name is Jasmine. I rolled my eyes as the girls made jokes. Tom and Shannon come and say: Maddy! ITs been so long since you left. Shannon, Tom, Maddy, and I gave each other a group hug. Jasmine: Uh hmm Hello? Shouldn't we be going on rides about now? I nodded. Jasmine is left walking and dancing around as I am with Maddy.

Me: Maddy, how did you know that I be her?

Maddy: Luck

Me: OH sure Luck, well how about how did you get back to Stoneybridge

Maddy: I'll tell you tomorrow birthday boy, so let's go party.

Me: Yeah, but I rather do this. I grabbed Maddy and pulled her in to kiss. She put her arms around me and I put hands around her waist as we had a slow passionate kiss. Maddy was the first to pull out that kiss. Maddy: Well, I'd love to give you my gift, but look whos looking. I turned and saw Shannon, Tom, and Jasmine looking at us and then smiling as they began to sing." Maddy and Rhydian sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes..." Maddy blushed and I just looked up in the air and said," Lets go!" I got Maddy's hand as we went to the line for the Ferris wheel.

**3rd Person**

Shannon bumped into Harry as he was also in line. She said," Oh Harry, I didn't you would be here."

Harry: Yeah, do you want to go together?

Shannon: I'll be delighted. Shannon and Harry went together. Maddy and Rhydian went to together and Jasmine and Tom thought about it.

Jasmine: I know you fancy me Tom. Tom blushed but you barley can notice at night. Tom: You did? Jasmine: Yeah, and if I were you I would consider this a chance like a first date. Jasmine grabbed Tom's hand and said" Shall we?" Tom:" We shall. On the Ferris wheel, Maddy snuggled up to Rhydian as he put his arm around her. Maddy: Oh what was my gift? ... OH yeah this! She leaned and gave Rhydian a slow kiss. He pulled out for air and said," 2nd favorite gift I gotten so far? Maddy: Yeah? and what would be your best the 1st place gift? Rhydian: Having you here besides me. He gave Maddy a quick kiss and said," this might be one of the best birthdays I had so far in my life." Maddy and Rhydian hold hands.

Shannon and Harry gave each other pecks of the cheeks and then at the top he gave Shannon a slow kiss on the lips. Harry: Do you want to sing the opening gig next week? with me? Shannon: Of course, I would. You are my boyfriend held hands as they looked at the view.

Jasmine and Tom were talking but still holding hands.

Jasmine: Favorite band?

Tom: Skrillrex

Tom: Favorite Movie?

Jasmine: Any kind of comedy, horror, adventure, action, oh and just plain animated movies

Jasmine: Enough with things like music, movies, etc... I can only gave you this on our first date. Jasmine got Tom shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Tom smiled and got Jasmine's hand again.

The five friends plus one had a fun night. And eventually when to Shannon's home like they promised except Harry. They had a movie night and soon when to sleep, well maybe everyone except Maddy and Rhydian

**Maddy**

Rhydian: Mads, I still want to know how you got here?

Me: You really want to know? Rhydian nodded and Maddy began to explain.

**Was this Chapter good? Please Review what you think. Next chapter starts from what happened at the end of Chapter: Maddy, How you been? Review more of your ideas to continue the story, I have some but still I want to hear yours.**


	14. Maddy's Visitor

**Maddy**

I started to explain to Rhydian what happened so he better have some popcorn because this is quite a story;

' Hey there, I came for Maddy." a voice said coming from a tree. I wondered how does this wolfblood know me, I looked up at the tree where the voice came from and saw... that wolfblood who is Rhydian's childhood friend's Jasmine. She waved hi as she sat on the tree just looking like she's been invited here. Well she's not, I would talk to her, but this is now JANA's pack. the pack leader Jana commands Jasmine: LEAVE MY TERRITORY OR YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD! Jasmine: Like I said I cam here for Maddy, well actually to talk to her. Jana is trying to defend me but I want to hear why she came this far to just talk to me. I gave Jana a glare as she and Bryn take our hunt back to the wild pack.

Me: So ? Jasmine: You know that tomorrow is Rhydian's birthday. I knew that of course, we are both best friends and first kiss and maybe once I see him again and after our official first date, we 'll be a couple or so. Me: Yeah I know that tomorrow is Rhydian's birthday and that I probably can't spend it with him.

Jasmine: Yea, well earlier he told me about his plan to find you like he promised and I thought that was really sweet. Me: Your point? Jasmine: Me point is that my and your birthday gift for him could be your return. Wow, this girl might actually love Rhydian as much as me but maybe more like a sister. Because, that is a gift to me as well to see Rhydian again. I need to ask for whats her plan. Me: You're nice to have Rhydian as one of your best friends. Jasmine rolled her eyes and said," Yeah well you're the best for Rhydian to have, love" I blushed and she giggled and we both were adjusting to having new people be part of our lives. Me: So whats your plan?

Jasmine: My plan is really long so shouldn't we get to your pack now, I need to be back at Stoneybridge soon. Huh, why did Jasmine have to leave really quick for Stoneybridge? She could stay for a couple hours at Jana's pack no mine. Me: Ok, but its not mine pack. Its Jana, the one with red hair and is the same age as us. Jasmine: Oh the insecure girl, ok. Me: Jana's not insecure. We headed to the pack where Jana approached Jasmine. Jana: What are you doing here still? Jasmine: I still need to talk to Maddy. Me: Jana, she is just going to tell me about this plan and then leave for Stoneybridge. Jana sighed and said," Fine, but let me talk to the cub. Jana walked toward Jasmine and whispered something into Jasmine's ear that I couldn't hear. Ok So, we went to me parents and mine den. Me parents asked questions.

Mum: I'm Emma and I'm Maddy's mum and you might be the intruder. Me: Mum!

Jasmine: Yeah and I came here just to talk to Maddy.

Dad: How do you know about Maddy, if you never met her before.

Jasmine: Rhydian talks about Maddy most of the time. I'm move to Stoneybridge a week after you guys left and I know Rhydian from the past we were childhood friends.

Mum: OH that cute of Rhydian to be talking about you Maddy, well anyways you're welcome to visit anytime you want, but first ask Jana.

Me: Ok mum, Ok dad I'm going to talk to Jasmine now before its tomorrow!

Dad: OH go on then by the way I'm Daniel, Maddy's father.

We went to a more private area of the den to talk. I hate how embarrassing that was, especially since she just came to talk to me not me parents. Me: Sorry about that so like you were saying. Jasmine: Oh yeah, my plan is let me explain this in steps... I then I was thinking out loud by accident as I murmured," She is just like Rhydian, just brunette and a girl and I don't know, she reminds me of him ,... Jasmine : I get that alot from you friends especially Rhydian telling me that I remind him of a combination of you, Tom, Shannon, and him as well. My face turned red as I thought that she heard everything I was thinking about out loud.

Me: Oh you heard me

Jasmine: I am a wolfblood am I not? Yeah, she jokes around like Tom. Me: So like you were saying.

Jasmine: Step 1) Bring you to my room so you can use my restroom to take a shower and then dress in comfy cute clothes FYI we are going to the Downtown Fair. Step 2) Wait for my cue , afterschool for when you should start heading toward the fair. Step 3) I'll make up an excuse for why I have to secretly have to go and get you. Step 4) Meet you where ever there is food there at. Step 5) Party! Its Rhydian's birthday.

I loved Jasmine's plan! I'll be able to see Rhydian! He would be so happy. I WOULD BE HAPPY! WE WOULD BE HAPPY! Me: Count me in!

I went to go tell me mum and dad. They agreed but that I would have to go see them before I see that I want to stay. I need parent permission to stay in Stoneybridge. I told Jana, she was sad at first but since she knows that I want to see Rhydian again and never leave him then she gave me hug and send me with luck from the pack. Ceri told me that what I was hiding she doesn't care anymore, she just wants me to tell her " beautiful boy" how much she loves him. I went to say goodbye to Bryn and I could tell he was crying, he gave me a hug and said," DON't FORGET TO VISIT! Tell me brother, hi and all that I miss him."

**I was now done telling Rhydian how I got here. **

Me: And you know the rest

Rhydian: I'm glad you came back, I'm thankful that you're here

Me: You should thank Jasmine, she thought about bringing me here for your birthday.

Rhydian: Yeah I should thank her, for finding you and bringing you back

A voice: You're welcome, I bet you had an amazing birthday since your Mads is back!

Rhydian and I turn back and saw Jasmine standing by the kitchen door. We went to give her a hug as we all decided to go back to sleep.

******Don't let haters bring you down, especially if you don't know them. Luv, Review what you think should happen next! I think that I'm going to put a crisis in the next chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews, ND Still can't believe that I got like 5,000 views, that shows support, and I what I can't believe is that I'm getting a failing grade in English yet still can write chapters like this P.S This chapter is created from one of the guest review which I would love to use. So Idk who this idea is from but I'm going to use it, please write your name or country you are from when you are reviewing ,guests.**

**Maddy**

Its Monday once again, and I am about to return back to school. The weekend right after I returned and after Rhydian's birhtday was good well for me, Rhydian, and Shannon but for Tom and Jasmine, lets just say this. Tom fancies Jasmine ( you could totally tell) and after Friday, Jasmine was thinking whether to go out with Tom. She said no and this made Tom sad, she explains that," He's normal, she's not, we are almost different , but I don't think it would work out Tom." She suggested being best friends with him, and he accepts, but still can't get over her. On Saturday night, it was a full moon and I got to enjoy with Rhydian and me new friend Jasmine, we played fight and once we were all done and Jasmine won, we feel asleep. Sunday, Rhydian tells me how he knows Jasmine, which was sweet how he was her only friend and for him, she is, and how he saved her from that fire as a little cub. After hearing the story about his childhood's friend, Rhydian asked me to stay with him in Stoneybridge FOREVER! I love him so I told him that I should tell me parents which I did and afterall I get to stay! We decided that afterschool on Monday that we should FINALLY GO on that date from 2 months and a week ago. Rhydian offered to let me stay at his place, but I said sorry but I want to catch up with me best friend SHANNON. Shannon was thrilled that I was going to stay at her place, we finally could gossip and all that.

Well, back to whats happening right now, I wake up at the guest room at Shan's house and as I get ready for school, Shannon and Tom got all me family's clothes so no one would steal them so I luckily put on me clothes and go into Shannon's room. I sneak into Shannon's room, and I see her already up and putting on her uniform. Me: Hey Shan, good morning. Shan: Good morning Mads, what do you think we should this Friday? Me: I think we should do a movie night, its been so long! I need to get back with this technology. Shannon: Movie night it is, I want to know more about what happened in wild? Me: Shan, I'll love tell ya... another day, but first lets go eat. Shannon rolled her eyes as I pushed her to move down stairs so we can eat. I sat down and bacon was served to us, I thanked Mrs. Kelly. As we ate breakfast, Shannon got a text, " Hey Mads, your boyfriend Rhydian wants to meet yeah at the woods?" Me: Rhydians not my boyfriend..., well not yet anyways, truth is we aren't officially dating but lets see. I asked Shannon," I'll meet yeah at school , ok?" Shannon: OKay, meet ya at school

I gave Shannon a hug before I ran off into the woods. I looked around as I saw Rhydian come by. Me: Hey Rhydian: Hey Mads. He came up and interlock my fingers with his. We started walking to school taking the LONG way. Me: So, what should we do tonight? Rhydian: I was think that we should have a causal date then make all fancy what you think. Me: Normal is casual more better than extra fanciness. Rhydian: Good, then we buy something at Bernies then go to my surprise place. Me: I would love that, Mr. Morris. Rhydian: Bernies then my surprise, Mrs. Smith. He got my waist and spun me around. Once he put me down, he leaned to give me a kiss. Until we were interrupted by Jasmine, Jasmine ran up out of nowhere and said," Good morning you too" We quickly pulled a part as we greeted her. Jasmine raised one of her eye brows and said," Did I interrupt anything?" " Noooo" Rhydian and I said in unison. " Okay then, shouldn't we get to school, I'll race ya.," Jasmine said.

I looked at Rhydian and he looked back at me and we nodded. Soon the three of us raced each other to school. We got there, and Jasmine was the winner. Rhydian: You girls, always trying to beat my status as male alpha?" Jasmine and me: We already beat it a long time ago. I gave Jasmine a high five as Rhydian rolled his eyes. We spotted Shannon and Tom, Tom and Jasmine were now completely quiet, which was strange. Me: Oui, you too still sad about your relationship status." Tom: No Mads, its just that theres nothing new to talk about. Jasmine: Yeah. Me: Okay then lets go.

The bell rang and I was last to enter. Rhydian sat at his seat and Jasmine sat next to him in my seat, Shannon and Tom still sitting in their seats. I stood in front of the class, Mr. Jeffries walked in and said," Hello Maddy, its a pleasure to have you back, go on and sit yourself down." The 3 ks looked up and said," Oh look she's jealous." Kara: hey Jasmine you're siting in " Maddy's seat" you know? Jasmine looked up and said," Oh sorry Maddy, I didn't know that you sat here, I could move if you like?" Before I responded I heard boys shout out, " Oh Jasmine be my partner" " No mine" " No Jasmine, sit here and let Maddy sit next to Rhydian. Hearing this made Tom annoyed and made the ks jealous. I then said," No, its ok I'll just here.", I walked up to a seat next to Becky, and near by Rhydian. Jasmine got up and said," No Maddy it was your seat first, go sit with Rhydian", She got up and sat at the seat behind Rhydian and I. I sat down and mouthed the words " thank you" and she mouthed out" No problem" , she then gave me a hands up and winked. OH wow, she probably knows about me and Rhydian too. Another friend to go sing songs about me and Rhydian.

Rhydian: Hey there Beautiful, how does 6 o clock work for you?

Me: Sounds good.

Rhydian: Yeah, so you can dress up into cute clothes like usually and put on makeup and do your hair.

Me: Oh and you would do your hair, dress up in clothes like everyday and put on some clone( Idk how to spell it)

Rhydian; Yeah thats what I did for that dance the last time on no moon day, I went all out and so did you.

I punched Rhydian's shoulder as we started laughing.

Time passed. I went to the dark room with Rhydian, Shannon and Tom. We hanged out there like old times and said, what we are going to do on Friday?

Tom: Movie night sounds great whos place?

" How about my place?" said Jasmine from in front of the dark room. Jasmine walked in and sat next to me and Shannon.

Jasmine: So...

Everyone: Sure, what time then?

Rhydian: I'll pick up Maddy that night, but right now we should get going. He tilt his head toward the door. Me: Yeah, talk to you guys later alright.

Tom: Okay bye you too. Shannon: You still coming later to my house. Me: No i'm going to sleep over Rhydian's okay, see ya tomorrow.

Shannon: Okay... Jasmine waved bye. As me and Rhydian started to run out of school. Rhydian: So lets go to my house, I have your sleeping bag there and me foster parents left to a week long meeting somewhere for work. Me: Ok, then lets go.

We got to Rhydian's house started to dress in regular but still stylish clothes. I was dressed in a red long sleeved shirt with my black jeans and dark brown boots. Rhydian dressed in collared long sleeved light blue shirt and jeans with black shoes and a jacket. We headed out to Bernies where Rhydian planned to buy something for our actual surprise location. He opened the door," Ladies first." " Oh thank you Mr. Morris, so what shall we buy?" " I 'll show ya, Mrs. Smith."

Rhydian: Hey Bernie!

Bernie: Yes, what are you going to buy?

Rhydian: Two pairs of ice skates, a picnic basket and a bottle of champagne( apple cider)

Bernie: OK, that would be $40.43

Rhydian gave Bernie the money and put everything from this bag he had into the picnic basket and put the ice skate inside his bag. He grabbed my hand as we walked outside." So where are we going now?" I turned to face him and he said," Its a surp...Jasmine, WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU! I turned around and saw Jasmine walking up with a twisted leg, blood coming out of her head, and scars and cuts all over her body. Her clothes were stained with blood as she leaped with all her force to us. " Maddy, Rhydian, he's..." Jasmine fell and blacked out. Rhydian: WHERE ARE WE GOING TO TAKE HER, WE CAN'T TAKE HER TO HOSPITAL CAN WE? Me: I don't know, but its worth saving her life. Rhydian picked her up as I got my phone which I just charged and marked down the hospital's number. the person on other end said that they'll be here in 5 minutes. I told Rhydian. He started crying, I asked " Jasmine is going to be fine.: He points at her head and I could see it, that someone cracked her skull. You could see blood coming out. I sat down next to Rhydian as he was still holding Jasmine and hold his hands. The ambulance got here and we got on to it with Jasmine. We reached the hospital and...

**I wanted to add a crisis so lets what happens next? I wanted to put that Jasmine got hurt and I'm not going to change it, but no one is going to die in this story or will someone die? No, thats like sad! But anyways Review (^o^)/**

** ( )**


	16. Chapter 16

**I wrote 15 chapters so far and my sister is 15, but still I would actually want to thank everyone for reading and those who reviewed. Oh and SRRY FOR NOT POSTING CHAPTERS I HAVE A BUSY WEEK, I'M IN AN IMPORTANT PARTY AND I HAVE TO DANCE AND PRACTICE ALL WEEK WITH ALL THE OTHER DANCERS, PLUS IN SCHOOL I HAVE A HUGE TEST FOR 8TH GRADERS UGH! HAVE TO MISS IT AND ITS 4 HOURS LONG. ENOUGH OF COMPLAINING AND NOW TO THANKING;**

**Wolfbloodlover14: Thanks, I'm new to writing fan fictions.**

**cathywolfrhydmad : Thanks, my favorite chapter is also when Maddy comes back, I think its because she comes back on Rhydian's bday and her friends are celebrating it at the FAIR!**

**Wolf200: Thanks for the support, i now love the word" epic" , Plus Read her stories, life in the eyes of innocence for all of our Tom fans, **

**wild wolves and tames are the same inside. Awesome!**

**emily: Thanks, for the support and sharing your ideas for what could happen in the story.**

**laliceiamagodness: Thanks for support. ( Sorry, for not writing anything else.)**

**Morgan Lockwood: Thanks you for your idea of what could happen.**

**Ok, I'm tired I'll write more shout-outs but Im you finally want to read what happened... THUN THUN THUN Oh now I'm just want to say that someone cracked Jasmine one skull, and that actually happened to one of my friends in 5th grade, she's okay, but it was totally scary, Ok i'll now shut up:**

**Rhydian**

We reached the hospital and they took her to a room labeled," EMERGENCY! OPERATION ROOM!". I could not believe that my best friend since like I started to go to school was hurt and it was as serious as that day she was trapped in her foster parents house, and there was a fire. I can not lose a friend! Especially a friend who was just like me and my love, Maddy. I had tears coming down my cheek, Maddy saw my pain so she put her hand on my shoulder and said," Hey she'll be okay, don't worry, we will all be happy and we could have a barbecue when she's back and fine." I looked up at Maddy and she gave me a light smile, what she said made me happy well now anything she's said make me happy. "Ok" I said in a now relaxed voice. Maddy was still smiling and then she started to take her hand off my shoulder. When she was slowing pulling away I grabbed her arm and pulled her onto my lap. I grabbed her by the back and she put her arms around me, we both started to lean closer, when Shannon and Tom came and said in tired voices since they just ran here, you can tell they were both sweating, " Is Jasmine, ok?..." seeing us in a " about to kiss position", they said," OH, we didn't know that you too were going to..." Tom then said," smooch, smooch " imitating kissing sounds, as Shannon finished her sentence," be kissing when we got here."

I saw Maddy pull back, as we were still in that position. Maddy got off my lap and was blushing as she looked Tom and Shannon, still playing around. I started to whistle like nothing happened and Shannon told me," Oh yeah, like you weren't trying to kiss Mads, we know you both fancy each other." I put my head down in defeat knowing that was true, that I can't hide my love for Maddy. Maddy was still embarrassed at her friends always being their selves when ever one of us fancy someone, and then get asked out by that person. So she started a different topic to talk about.

**Maddy **

Rhydian and I were just about to kiss when Shannon and Tom came out of nowhere, ugh I thought they would take some time to get here, after I texted them what happened. They rushed in and said," Is Jasmine, ok?...", but as they both saw me and Rhydian in that certain position, they started to play around, like Shannon started saying "OH, we didn't know that you too were going to..." and Tom interrupted her by making kissing sounds. She finished her sentence and then joined Tom at laughing since they were teasing us. I then realized that Rhydian and I did not change positions, so I jumped out of Rhydian's lap totally embarrassed that I started blushing. Rhydian saw me blushing and then our friends started to play around again so he started fake whistling. Ha Rhydian, Shannon then tells Rhydian," Oh yeah, like you weren't trying to kiss Mads, we know you both fancy each other." I giggled and then seeing Rhydian put his head down in complete shyness, I decided that I should change topics, but also did Shannon so she asked.

Shannon: So what do you guys know about Jasmine?

Me: Jasmine, well she has a cracked skull, cuts, and deep cut on her forehead, a twisted leg, and scars and cuts all over her body. When we saw her, her clothes were blood stained.

Tom looked down at the floor and put his hands on his heads on his ears as he starts crying, Rhydian goes up to him and pats him on the back. I look at Shannon and she then saids," Ok, what were you doing when you just saw her?"

Me: " Well Rhydian and I just brought ice skates and other things, when we came out of Bernies , we were talking about something and thats when Jasmine came stumbling to walk on one foot and she then collapsed before she finished saying something.

Shannon: What were you and Rhydian doing? I looked up at the ceiling of the waiting room, shy to answer her question. I took a deep breath as I looked at her. Shannon had her holds crossed and had one of her eyebrows raised in a " So?" face.

Me: Well... Rhydian and I were on a ... a date.

Shannon then elbowed me and said," OOh, I knew it, that soon you would hook up, but what was Jasmine saying while you and Rhydian were on your date.

Me: Its weird, she said," Maddy, Rhydian, he's..." , who is he and what is he doing?

Shannon: I don't know, but we can't let this " person come near Stoneybridge ever again, right Mads.

Me: Yeah

Shannon: Wait a minute, isn't it dangerous for you to bring Jasmine to the hospital, they might find pout what you guys are.

Me: Yeah, Shan, but we had no choice I can not let anyone from my pack die. including you, Shan, so take care, plus today is a dark moon da, so we lost our wolf part for the night anyways

Shannon: Mads, isn't that still dangerous, they might not find out that you, Rhydian and Jasmine are wolflbloods, but since her injuries can not be healed by her" wolf self" then wouldn't she...

I did not let Shannon her sentence, she couldn't and I do not want to hear what it sounds like to me.

_4 Hours ( 11 p.m.)_

A doctor came up to the front and asked for those waiting for Jasmine and by this time Jasmine's foster parents already came. We all got up as we heard Jasmine's name be called. I took Rhydian's hand as we walked up to the doctors.

Jasmine's parents: You kids go, we have to go back home to take care of our 2 twin girls.

We waved bye and soon the doctor informed us," Well, we did all we could to do, she's a survivor we sewed in our her cuts and for her scars we put some special ointment, yet still we could not fix all the damage done to her brain."

Tom/Rhydian/ Shannon/ Me: Can we see her now?

Doctor: Yes, but she is sleeping, but she will be up in half of an hour or so.

Me: Thank you doctor. The doctor nodded and showed us to her room. I t look just like that day when I kissed Rhydian on the cheek after that eventful day.

We walked in and saw Jasmine lying down on a bed and she had a cast for her foo, you could see that her head has that cast or something, but its like to heal the head, since she got hurt more from the head. She was no longer in her bloodstained clothes, but instead in patients's clothes. There were 4 chairs set up besides her. So, we all took a seat.

Tom grabbed her hand hid his face in her arm as he began to tear up again. Shannon started to cry, so I came up to her and hugged her, I started to cry. So Rhydian squeezed in and hugged us both we all put our head in his shoulders. Once we stopped crying, we decided to play a card game to pass the time so we would all be there when Jasmine wakes up. We have questions.

_Our game of goldfish_

Me: does anyone have a seven hearts

Shannon: Here you go, ok so do you, Rhydian have any threes clovers.

Rhydian: Nope.

Shannon: Tom?

Tom: Yes, here you go.

Shannon: Oh yeah, I'm winning.

Tom: You know what I'm out.

Shannon: How about you Mads, Rhydian?

Rhydian: I'm out!

Me: Well, you have me, I'm out!

Shannon: Then I won! Shannon got up and did her victory dance, as she started dancing, we hear sounds of someone waking up. When we heard it, we all turned our heads. Jasmine was waking up, Tom and Shannon rushed to one side of Jasmine's bed and Rhydian and I rushed to the opposite side.

Jasmine opened her eyes and she jumped when she saw us. We all smiled and asked," Jasmine, how are you feeling?"

Jasmine then said in an innocent voice ," Who's Jasmine?" Rhydian looked at me with a confused face. We all looked at each other, and wondered," Is she playing with us, or does she really not know, who she is.

**Does Jasmine really not know who she is? Does she remember anything? Like that she's a wolfblood or how she got hurt. Please Review ^x^ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry that i haven't updated for like 2 weeks already. But hey, everybody is busy at some point so anyways I would like to wish of you happy holidays and that here is your gift so far:**

**Third Person**

**_Previously_**

We heard noise coming from the bed in the hospital room, it was a no moon day and a wolfblood was in seriously hurt, this day. From the patient bed, Jasmine had just broke out from her long time of slumber, Shannon, Rhydian, Maddy and Tom were just done playing goldfish. They heard the sounds of someone waking up so they went straight away to go check out on their friend Jasmine.

Jasmine opened her eyes and she jumped when she saw; Her friends all smiled at her and asked," Jasmine, how are you feeling?"

Jasmine then said in an innocent voice ," Who's Jasmine?" Rhydian looked at Maddy with a confused face. Everyone( except Jasmine) all looked at each other, and wondered," Is she playing with us, or does she really not know, who she is.

_**Present **_

Tom and Shannon was staring at a complete confused innocent Jasmine, while Maddy pulled Rhydian to the side to have a private conversation.  
**Rhydian/Maddy s Conversation**  
Maddy pulled Rhydian to a corner of the room where Tom, Shannon and Jasmine can't hear them. Maddy looked at Tom and Shannon from the corner of her eye to see what they were now doing; Shannon and Tom was questioning Jasmine.  
Rhydian: So?  
Maddy: So what?  
Rhydian shrugged his shoulders and said in frustration, " So why did you just pulled me to talk about nothing, when right now I want to talk to Jasmine. Mads, I want to know if she's not lying, if she is okay, if she really doesn't remember anything and ESPECIALLY I want to know how she got hurt?"Maddy instantly replied in understanding, " I know Rhydian, I do too, but we should think about the possibility of what's going to happen if she really doesn't know who she is... That she's a wolfblood. " Rhydian sighed and said, " ok Maddy but first lets go check out for ourselves if she does remember everything." Maddy nodded and she and Rhydian walked off to Jasmine.

**Maddy**

Rhydian and I both walked up to Shannon, Tom, and Jasmine. Shannon walked up to me and said, " Mads, Tom and I asked her if she knew her name and she said, Of course I know my name its... its... she then put her hands around her head and started whispering something and her eyes seemed full with terror. I think that she has amnesia, Mads, you know what that means." I was shocked I stared at Shannon. I was daydreaming how my life would be now: Rhydian and i would have to spend time with Jasmine all time, she might be different now, less in controlled with keeping her wolf self in, more like a wild wolfblood. Rhydian and I would have to babysit her and more likely will Rhydian spend more time with her then with me... I snapped out of my daydreaming, when I heard Shannon yelling," Mads!, Maddy hello there earth to Maddy." She snapped her fingers and I snapped out of my little world.

Me: Sorry Shan, I was thinking about what you said.

Shannon: Well Maddy shouldn't will tell the boys.

Me: Okay, lets go tell them. I walked up to Rhydian. He was talking with Jasmine. He didn't notice, but he did once I put my hand on his shoulder. His blues sparkled, he had tears in his eyes in those crystal blue eyes. He looked around and saw me he gave me a weak smile, when I asked," Rhydian, are you okay?" He couldn't take it any longer, he started crying . I opened my arms opened as he put his head down on my shoulder. I then give him a kiss on a cheek and whispered in his ears," Everything is going to be fine, lets go get the doctor." Rhydian looked at me and said," Okay Mads." We went out holding hands to go get a doctor while Shannon and Tom took care of Jasmine.

...

**?**

Pain soared through my body. I opened my eyes and to my surprise 4 people came up to me. There were 2 girls and 2 guys; one girl has ginger colored hair, wears glasses and has her hair in two pigtails, she was standing one of the guys he had dark skin, no hair and wears a coat on the opposite side of this bed I was in. Was a girl and a guy ; the girl has long brown hair, hazel eyes, and the guy had blonde hair and blue eyes. They all asked me once I gained full attention, " Jasmine, how are you feeling?"Who are these people? Who is This Jasmine they are confusing me with? I should ask them about this girl so I ask with my innocent voice because I am and I am also confused so, " Who's Jasmine?"

**Okay so I'm going to do it from so many points of views on the next chapter. And for sure, I'm going to make a Christmas chapter on Christmas Day but at 12:00 am for the USA and maybe later its going to be for different countries, time is different so in California at 12 am I'm going to post a Christmas Chapter. **

**Anyways, I would like to apologize for you having to wait so long but I'll try to make some more chapters before Christmas and new years. Plz Review your thoughts, opinions, etc. X Moonlight Jazz Wolf Xoxoxoxoxxoxxxxxx X)**


	18. Patient's POV

**?**

The blonde boy seemed to be confused for he looked at the brunette girl with a confused look. Suddenly everyone was giving each other looks just like how the cute blonde blue eyed boy gave to that brunette.  
...

**Daydreaming/Thinking**

I couldn't help but look at how handsome the guy is. Oh how I would love to meet that boy, we could be friends then best friends and maybe something more. But I looks like that brunette has her hands on him or so, and if not I should at lease meet all of them. Yet still, who are they? I want an explanation. Maybe they are my friends, and they came to see me, or maybe they are my family (cousins or brother or sister). I must have zoned out in a world of thought for the well the other brunette (for I just saw my hair and I also have brown hair) took the cute teen with her to talk somewhere. The ginger hair girl and the other guy were looking at me which is kind of weird but I could tell by how they look at me that something's wrong.

The ginger hair girl introduced herself after a while of silence and said, " I am Shannon Kelly and this is Tom ( Shannon that girl gestures to the guy right next to her, which is ... named Tom?) and your name is what? Do you know it?" That is offensive of course I knew what my f**kin own name. I answer right away, " Of course I know my name its... its..." What is my name?! I can't remember it, I put my hands over my head and I could feel something wrapped around my head which doesn't matter to me right now. I start shaking my head back and forth which seems to be the only thing I am doing physically while truly I just want to know why don't I know my own name. I am murmuring, " who am I?!" over and over again. I am so scared that I will not know my past or anything that happened to me from birth to when I just woke up with injuries everywhere around me. I don't remember anything about my past life or about myself or even these people including the cute blonde who I am hope likes me.

Soon I was snapped out of my world of fear and saw that Shannon went up to the other girl and that Tom and the other guy were going to me. The blond cute guy who I just now like since I woke up and saw him, and Tom are talking to me.

**Conversation**

The blond boy first started the conversation by giving me a smile and asking me," So, how are you feeling."

Me: I'm pretty much sitting here wondering who are you?! and that girl over there ( I gesture to the girl talking to Shannon)

Blonde Boy: Well I'm Rhydian, and that is Maddy... and ... do ... you... might know... your own name...?

When 'Rhydian' said that, he started tearing up and I was going to answer, but 'Maddy' was behind him which Rhydian (thats his name) didn't notice. To get his attention, Maddy just had to PUT HER HAND ON HIS SHOULDER, GET HIS ATTENTION AND TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME WHEN I NEVER EVEN GOT TO ANSWER HIS QUESTION. THEY WERE HAVING A PRIVATE CONVERSTATION, OH I WISH I COULD GET UP BUT RIGHT NOW I HAVE SO MUCH PAIN IN MY BODY A THERES BLOOD COMING OUT OF MY STOMACH WHICH IS STAINING MY CLOTHES OR CLOTHING I'M WEARING. I STARTED TO SEE BLACK, BUT WAS ABLE TO SEE MADDY GIVE RHYDIAN A KISSS! WHAT! NO, HE IS MINE. THEY LEFT HOLDING HANDS AS WELL, THIS JUST CAN'T BE. I can't do anything as I start to zone out, but I see Shannon and Tom starting to get scared as I close my eyes and...

**Short chapter, going to try to update more longer chapters so it could catch up to the Christmas Special Chapter (where there might be some spice in the holidays, but as long as we got sugar we are all good.) Also, this person point of view might now be jealous of Maddy's closeness to Rhydian, in which she never was. Hope you loved this chapter! **


	19. What happened next?

**Sorry for not updating but right now i got winter break for 3 weeks so i'll be able update more because i never do anything more interesting then staying home and satying up late so yeah . OH and before i start the chapter, I WANNA WISH ALL OF YOU GUYS A MERRY CHRISTMAS !**

**Maddy**  
_**Previously**_  
Everything is going to be fine, lets go get the doctor." Rhydian looked at me and said," Okay Mads." We went out holding hands to go get a doctor while Shannon and Tom took care of Jasmine.  
_**Present**_  
Rhydian and I are walking down the hallway of the hospital, holding hands. Rhydian and are having a sweet nice conservation for now,  
Rhydian: Maddy, I'm worried about Jasmine, but right now I want to talk about  
you and me. Once he mentions that he wants to talk about our relationship, I tense up and stop. Rhydian stops and looks at me, this is really important so we stop and move to an area. Rhydian grabs my hands and looks at me with his blue eyes, I love those eyes. In those eyes, I see that he feels love and happiness for me. I know he loves me so I relax a bit as he starts to talk.  
Rhydian: Maddy, I know that we are young, you are 15 soon to be 16 and I am 16,  
but in my eyes imagine us raising a pack... What do you think? Rhydian waited for an answer but I was too shocked to answer. Questions floated into my mind. Isn't it to sudden to ask "your girlfriend", at 16 if she wants kids? How long has the idea of having cubs been in Rhydian s mind? Rhydian then called out my name and said, " Maddy, what do you think?"I smiled at Rhydian and looked into his eyes. " Rhydian, I love you yet still I never thought about our future with children, our own cubs, I think it's to soon to bring that up, but still I would love to have my own cubs." I told him.

Rhydian: that's alright with me Because I love you Mads and hey let's said that we should have our first date this Tuesday. I replied," On Christmas Eve?"Rhydian answered," Yeah, it is a special day, maybe we'll be under the mistletoe."

Me: Maybe, you'll be lucky enough for that happen. Rhydian: Maybe, I am. Rhydian put his hands around my waist and I put my arms around his neck and soonwe were leaning in for a kiss that we desired to have since the whole Jasmine incident, our lips touched and " Rhydian, Maddy!" We were interrupted by Shannon yelling for us so Rhydian and I changed our position and shouted, " over here Shannon !" Shannon found us and gasped for air, " Jasmine, she ..." Rhydian then shouted, " she what?! Shannon" Shannon: she fainted or something she's bleeding her stomach again, we need a doctor now, I left Tom to take care of her..."

**Rhydian**

After Shannon saids that, the first thing I did was head toward the room where Maddy and I left Jasmine at. Despite Maddy and Shannon shouting at me for me to come back, I just stuck to what I felt I had to do and that was go to one of my beloved best friends, Jasmine. I ran through the halls, people looked at me with great concern, but I didn't care. I slowed once I reached a room Shannon and Maddy were following behind and to my surprise I saw a Tom sitting down and a doctor stitching Jasmine up. Suddenly, he turned to where Maddy, Shannon, and I were at and welcomed us to come in. He informed us," Its seems that to be better if you her friends that what this young man told me (gestures toward Tom) should help her out so she can recover and remember, for Jasmine has amensia."

Maddy and Shannon stepped up, and said, Shannon:" Well thats great new, thanks doctor." Maddy: So we can take her home no problem at all?

Doctor Mart: there is no problem, I'll send a nurse to come get you a wheerchair for Jasmine here of course and she'll help you out."

Shannon: Thanks Doctor

Maddy then got her phone out and said to me," I'm going to tell me mum and dad that we'll be bringing home and you could stay over Rhydian, you look stress out? tired." I am tired and I am worried and sad that Jasmine might never be the same if we can't help her remember.I heard Maddy talk to her parents about the inccendident and that I'll be staying over and so will Jasmine until she recovers. The nurse came and helped us take Jasmine to where Maddy's parents were waiting at. We got in Jasmine sat in the back in the middle, still sleeping and Maddy and I sat at her sides, Shannon and Tom in the front.

**At Maddy's house**

It was around midnight when Shannon and Tom had to leave and still Jasmine wasn't awake. Maddy and I were on the couch watching a hoiliday movie and Jasmine was to sleep in Maddy's room. Ms. Smith said that I would sleep in my old room when I lived here, and Maddy would have to sleep in the living room. It was late, so Maddy and I decided to go to bed but well for Maddy the couch. I started to walk up stairs, when I felt someone grab my hand. " Rhydian, do you mind if I could sleep with you." I heard Maddy say in the dark. 'Of course Mads." Maddy grabbed my hand and headed toward the room. She stopped and put her hands around my shoulder and I put my hands on her waist. We leaned in and our lips touched without intteruption and finally I got to kiss my girlfriend Maddy. The kiss was passionate , and it ended up to both of us not wanting to end it but have to so we can get some air. I pulled out first and then we went to bed. (not in that way just no!)

**I'll updating twice this day perhaps so I can post my Christmas Chapter which I still have to write. I will have a Christmas chapter and it'll include some jealously and maybe a magacial moment for the two.**


	20. Holidays Part 1

**Sorry for not updating. Hoildays and Vacation is awesome got another week off school. So i'll be writing on my Ipod a lot.**

_**The weekend and Monday before Christmas Eve and Christmas Day ( same weekend and Monday, Jasmine came out from the hospital)**_

**Third person**

Rhydian and Maddy still haven't told Jasmine about their secret, what she is . Instead Tom convinces Maddy to not tell Jasmine instead let her find out on her own with our support. Maddy discussed with Rhydian Tom's idea and argued that what if she scared once she knows and exposes it on accident. Shannon states that Rhydian and Maddy should help Jasmine time by time. This Maddy and Rhydian agrees to. So on Sunday and Monday, Shannon and Tom hang out with Jasmine as Maddy saids that Jasmine should learn about average human life first.

**Jasmine**

Shannon and I went to this place called Bernie's and hanged out there all day, and half if that day Tom joined us. We all discussed about school which I am returning to after winter break which is vacation, we also planned out where we are going for vacation after Christmas. They helped learn or remember what holidays are and what teenagers are and what they do . They are my friends and so is Rhydian ;). But Maddy, there is no way that I am going to be friends with her, it's just 1) she totally likes Rhydian and he likes her too as you can obviously see and 2) she's too difficult not that nice like Shannon and Tom and Rhydian 3 .

_**Monday**_

I forgot that my arm is still broken so it was hard to change a shirt because I couldn't fit it in until Maddy came. Maddy's parents are so nice and I am grateful that they are letting me stay at their house until I recover. Mrs. Smith lets me sleep in a comfortable room yet still it had clothes and things for a girl so this is Maddy's room. Shannon, Tom, and Rhydian came over and we chilled and hanged out and they taught more things and it got to know them better. Tom later on suggested that we watch a movie. The movies were one was a horror movie, A Nightmare on Elm Street and the other one was Romeo and Juliet. Tom and Rhydian choosed A Nightmare on Elm Street and us girls; Shannon, Maddy and I choosed Romeo and Juliet. We won and so on we watched the movie. On we all sat on the carpet in Maddy's living room and the order from left to right was Tom, Me, Rhydian, Maddy and Shannon. During the movie I saw Maddy rest her head on Rhydians chest so I laid down right next to him which doesn't make a different until he put his arm down and asked me if I want to use his arm as a pillow. I nodded and scooted closer to Rhydian. At the end of the movie, it was time for Tom and Rhydian to go and Shannon was going to stay over the night.  
Rhydian and Maddy were holding hands and went outside and Tom and I just walked side by side outside.

Somehow even though Maddy and Rhydian was a little far from where Tom and I stand I could hear Maddy tell Rhydian, " So where should I meet you tomorrow ?" ( Maddy winks) They swayed their hands and Rhydian replied back, " meet me at the ice skating rink." I know where I'm going tomorrow even though isn't Christmas Eve. I then told Tom that I'm going to say good bye to Rhydian. Maddy and Rhydian were still taking about what time should they meet and what should she back... Whatever ... I walked up and Maddy turned her head and smiled and said will I'll go help Shannon out with the hot coco. She waved goodbye to Rhydian and to Tom. I walked up to Rhydian and said, " Thanks for this great evening, Rhydian. Hopefully we have other nights like these once I clearly remember everything." I quickly gave Rhydian a kiss in the cheek and waved good bye . I made sure Maddy saw and she did. She looked jealously or maybe mad because I turned and waved to Rhydian and he was blushing. Point Jasmine none for Maddy. Tom also saw so I walked up to Tom and by his face he looked sad that I gave Rhydian a kiss in the cheek so I grabbed his hand to pull him close and gave him a hug. Rhydian and Tom went home and Maddy, Shannon and I did each other makeovers which didn't suit Maddy but I was happy since I got to do Maddy's hair and makeup and I accidentally messed it up. ;p

**This is a two part chapter for the part holidays. And as you can see Jasmine definitely changed and Maddy and Rhydian relationship status is trying to be destroyed. Is the Jasmine the same ? How will her behavior effect Maddian? **  
**Please Review oh and how about that vacation destination that Tom/Shannon/Jasmine were** **chatting about.**


	21. Holidays Part 2

_**Present/ Tuesday/ Christmas Eve**_

_**Maddy**_

I woke up and decided to get dressed, but Shannon and Jasmine are both sleeping. We've all decided to sleep in my room so it was hard to not wake them up. So I went downstairs to make us food, me parents aren't going to be home because they went to Grandma Nancy for the holidays. They asked me if I wanted to come , but I told them that me, Tom, Shan, Rhydian, and Jasmine are going on vacations after Christmas. Oh how I love the holidays. I am cooking bacon, eggs, and French toast.

**Shannon**

The sunlight beams on to my eyes and I wake up to see Jasmine sleeping opposite side of me and Maddy's no where in site. Where's Maddy? I remember that we all planned on sleeping in her room. I started getting up when I hear Jasmine mumble, " Bacon... Eggs... French toast !" Out of no where, Jasmine head goes up and she's awake. " Do you smell that Shan!?" I jumped.  
Me: No I don't smell anything  
Jasmine: that's strange I smell breakfast being served down stairs?  
After she saids that, I remember that Tom and I are suppose to make Jasmine know her human side of a wolfblood before Rhydian and Maddy tell her that she's a wolfblood. And me and Tom don't smell things that far away, so I must lie.  
Me: yes it's smells like bacon, eggs and French toast. Let's go downstairs  
She agrees, but said that we should change first. I change into a blue sleeved sleeve top with black bottoms and my boots. Jasmine dresses into a black top with long sleeves and a heart sign on it, dark blue jeans, and shoes.

We walk downstairs and see Maddy setting down our breakfast. We thank Maddy and  
Maddy: Look at you guys, all dressed up and all, let me go get changed, then I'll come down and eat with ya." Maddy goes upstairs and goes into her room.

**Maddy**

I dressed up into my outfit (from the last episode) a red shirt and green bottoms. I still can't wait until later I'm going to text Rhydian when we should meet.

**Textin**

Maddy- rhydian, can't wait for that date X  
Rhydian- mads, I can't wait either so meet me outside Bernie's in 1 XXX  
Maddy- okay, I'll meet u after Shannon goes home with Jasmine  
Rhydian- okay meet you in 1 hour X  
Maddy- See ya there X  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went downstairs and sat next to Shannon and Jasmine to eat our breakfast. " Maddy why did you take do long?" Shannon asked. "Well I was texting Rhydian, I'm going on a date with him." Shannon cheered for me that I'm finally going in my date, and I looked over to Jasmine and she had her eyes wide open. She then noticed that I was looking at her reaction and she smiled and put her hands in thumbs up.

**Jasmine**

She's going on a date with Rhydian. Maddy is going on a date with Rhydian ! I can't believe this is happening, I didn't know they were that close. If they are that close, then I'll just wait on my chance, maybe after winter break is when they are no longer together but what ever. I'm going to enjoy vacation, Shannon and Tom said that we might go somewhere warm to go to the beach. Too bad, I can't get my cast wet, and I don't if I ever went to the place called the beach like I don't remember anything about school. Yet still I never been to the ice skating rink, or maybe I have been, but like Shannon and Tom said, I should try to get to know everything. Muahahahaha!

Maddy just left for her date after telling Shannon somethings, i don't know. I asked Shannon," Hey Shannon, can we get going now?"

Shannon: Sure, where you wanna go?

Me: I heard that there's an ice skating rink( rank idk which is which spelling) can we go there?

Shannon: Sure, but we need to ge ice skates, luckily i have another pair for you, I'll text Tom to meet us there.

Me: Okay Shan, lets go to your place to get them.

We headed toward her house while Shannon texted Tom with her cell phone, one of the best things ever made. In Shannon's room, I saw pictures of Rhydian, Tom, Maddy, me i think and herself, I can't believe she kept all these memories.

OUT OF NOWHERE, ...

**Next Chapter is Maddian Date. What happened? How will the Maddian date be like? PLease Review **


End file.
